Thankful for Irene
by Lady Jayne DeSota
Summary: Elliot and a very pregnant Olivia get stuck at an abandoned Jersey Shore motel trying to escape hurricane Irene. Will they make it out in time, or will they get swept away by the flood waters?Warning: smut in chapter 7.
1. Chapter 1

Thankful for Irene

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I just borrow them.

Author's Note: I didn't get many reviews for this story. Either it sucks, or people were turned off because of the M rating. I've reworked it, and tamed down the smut.

This is just something I came up with while waiting for the hurricane to pass. Please let me know what you think.

It was a warm late August day. Olivia and Elliot were on their way down to Atlantic City. They were going on their "babymoon," their last trip together as a couple before they became parents. Considering the time of day, the traffic on the parkway was light.

Olivia at first was hesitant about going down the Jersey Shore as hurricane Irene was predicted, but Elliot assured her they would have plenty of warning to leave if the storm was going to be as severe as indicated.

"AC is only 3 hours away from here. We'll leave at the first sign of trouble, and be home before you know it."

Olivia agreed to go along with Elliot's plan. She was 34 weeks pregnant, and knew time was running out for some alone time with her husband. Atlantic City was close enough to home if the storm hit. Her doctor had okayed the trip as well. Olivia was in good health, and wasn't showing any early signs of labor.

"El, can you stop at the next rest stop? My back is killing me, and I have to pee really bad!"

"No, problem," Elliot replied. "I think there is a rest stop in a few miles. I'll pull over."

A few miles down the road, Olivia saw the sign for the rest stop, and became instantly excited.

"El, they have a Roy Rogers there!"

"A what," Elliot replied.

"Roy Rogers! It's a fast food place that has the best warm roast beef sandwiches!"

Elliot seemed unimpressed. If you want a sandwich, then a sandwich you shall get."

Elliot dropped Olivia off at the curb, then went and parked the car. It was rush hour on the parkway, and the rest stop was crowded. He walked up the parking lot row, and rejoined Olivia where he had left her.

"These long car rides are brutal," Olivia said while doing her best to stretch out the knots in her back and legs.

After a few minutes of stretching, Elliot and Olivia made their way inside. After waiting for what seemed like an eternity for Olivia to finish in the woman's bathroom, she came out looking upset.

"Liv, what's wrong," Elliot asked concerned.

"Nothing's wrong. Let's just go, she replied."

"Didn't you want your Roy Jones sandwich?"

"Roy Rogers El. No, I don't want it anymore. Lets's just go."

"Ok, we'll go. Just wait at the curb, and I'll get the car."

"El, I can walk, I'm not broken."

Elliot knew there was something up, but knew better than to press the point. Olivia had been very emotional lately due to the pregnancy, and he knew she was only going to talk when she wanted to.

"Okay then, let's go."

Elliot was silent as they got in the car, and fastened their seatbelts. He noticed Olivia's bottom lip quivering, and a single tear running down her cheek.

"Liv, what's wrong," he asked quietly while embracing her in a hug.

"El, I was so embarrassed," she said, no sobbing."

"About what Liv? What happened?"

"I….I…didn't fit inside the bathroom stall."

"What," Elliot asked trying his hardest not to smile.

"There wasn't enough room between the stall door, and the toilet bowl! There wasn't enough room for my belly. El, look at me I'm so huge I can't fit in a bathroom!"

"Liv, listen to me. First of all you're pregnant, not huge or fat. Second there isn't that much room in those stalls. It's not that surprising they don't accommodate pregnant women."

Olivia wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Liv, I have to ask this. How were you able to use the bathroom?"

Olivia looked at him sheepishly. "I had to wait for the handicapped stall to become available.

Elliot couldn't help but to crack a smile. Luckily for him, Olivia smiled as well.

Liv, don't think of anything else except our beautiful baby that will be born in a few short weeks. Nothing else matters."

"I know El, but I'm not used to feeling so self conscious. I don't know why you'd even want to take me away for a romantic weekend looking like this."

"Olivia, none of this. Pregnant or not, I still think you're hot. Now, how about that sandwich?"

"Um, El, do you think you could pick me up 2 large with cheese? Lettuce, raw onion, mayo, and horsey sauce?"

"You wait here in the air conditioning. I'll go grab them, and be right back."

Elliot felt a little guilty as he walked back to get her sandwiches. He should have warned Olivia that Stabler babies are big babies. None of his children with Kathy were born under 9 pounds. Olivia seemed to be following that trend. The baby had been measuring above average throughout the pregnancy, and Olivia had gained about 50 pounds. He just hoped for an easy birth.

He returned with her sandwiches, and a large bottle of cran-raspberry juice, her favorite drink. Olivia ate both of her sandwiches as they continued the drive south on the parkway.

When they arrived in their room at Caesar's Palace, Olivia was shocked.

"El, you didn't have to do this! A regular room would have been fine!"

"Liv, we're on our baby moon. I wanted everything to be special."

Special was understated for this room. It was a huge Jacuzzi suite with a boardwalk and ocean view. There were already candles lit, and rose petals spread out all over the bed."

Olivia put her arms around Elliot's neck, and kissed him.

"I love it El. Thank you so much!"

Liv, you stay here and rest for a little bit. I'll go down and get the luggage. I won't be long."

Olivia was glad to have a few minutes to rest. She would never admit it, but just walking from the front of the casino where they parked the car, up to the room wore her out. Her back was aching terribly. She propped up the pillows, and laid down on the California king sized bed. She looked down at her belly in awe. She placed her hands on her sides. She never expected to get so huge. She loved her baby so much already, but couldn't believe the toll the pregnancy was taking on her body. In the past month, she had to buy new maternity clothes in size extra large. She had never been more than a medium in her adult life.

She was lucky to be with a man like Elliot, who was so supportive. So many women worried about their husbands cheating when they were hugely pregnant.

She thought back to that weekend in November that the baby was conceived.

November, 2010 Flashback

She leaned over slowly so her body pressed his into the corner of the couch as they continued to explore each other's mouths. Elliot was aroused by Olivia's slight moans as he gently kneaded her soft, warm breasts with his large hands. He felt her nipples form into firm knubs from his touch.

"Elliot…" Olivia mouthed breathily. "Bed…now…."

End of Flashback

Elliot's knock on the door brought her out of her day dream.

"I think that's everything," he said placing the 2 suitcases in the corner. I was thinking maybe we could try out that Jacuzzi before going to dinner. "

"That sounds heavenly! I just hope there is room for the three of us in there," Olivia deadpanned.

"I'm sure there is plenty," Elliot said helping Olivia up off the bed. He began undressing her slowly. As he unbuttoned her maternity pants, he was turned on by what he found.

The sight of Olivia in red satin panties instantly put Elliot over the edge. He pulled the pants off her hips, exposing her pregnant belly completely. He helped her remove her blouse, and saw Olivia was wearing a matching red satin bra. Her breasts had increased at least one cup size due to the pregnancy. He tore off his own clothes before carefully positioning Olivia on the bed. He could feel the heat radiating off of Olivia's body. He began kissing her all over her perfect body. Pregnancy or not, there was something about Olivia that turned him on. Something he had never experienced with Kathy.

Time seemed to fly by that evening.

Elliot and Olivia never made it to their dinner reservation.

They were too busy doing other things.


	2. Chapter 2

Thankful for Irene

Disclaimer: Not my characters. I'm just using them for personal enjoyment.

Author's Note: If Elliot isn't going to be in anymore SVU episodes, I'm going to have to write plenty of EO stories!

Please review if you're interested in reading more.

Chapter 2 

After an amazing night with Elliot, Olivia's eyes were forced open by bright sunlight in their hotel room. It felt too early to be up. Olivia wondered who the hell had opened the curtains.

"Liv, time to get up," Elliot called trying to wake Olivia up gently.

Olivia pulled the blankets over her head. She was too damn tired to even think about getting out of bed.

"Leave me alone," she grumbled.

"Liv, come on. You have to get up. It's 11 o'clock already. I have breakfast set up on the balcony."

"Eleven o'clock," Olivia said struggling to sit up in bed. "How is it 11 o'clock already? I hate wasting the day laying in bed. Why did you let me sleep so long?"

"Liv, you need your sleep. Plus, we were, uh, up late last night."

Elliot offered his hand to help Olivia out of bed. She was wearing one of Elliot's old Giants t-shirts that used to be huge on her. Now, the shirt clung to her pregnant form.

Elliot helped Olivia into her robe, and led her out to the balcony where their room service breakfast was set up. He had ordered her favorites; French toast, bacon, eggs, and a huge fresh fruit salad. Normally he would have ordered a large pot of coffee, but Olivia had given up drinking coffee since finding out she was pregnant. Elliot had given up coffee as well so Olivia wouldn't have to suffer alone.

"Look at the view El, Olivia said with a mouth full of French toast.

"It's gorgeous. You would never know a hurricane was coming. Who knows, the storm could have blown out to sea. I haven't even checked the weather reports."

"What do you want to do today El? I don't want to waste a minute. Our time might be cut short."

"Well, when you're finished eating, I booked a spa appointment for you. You're going for a full body pregnancy massage. I talked to the doctor about it, and she said it's completely safe for you and the baby."

Olivia was thrilled. She was hoping she'd finally have some relief from the back pain she'd been experiencing the last few weeks as the pregnancy progressed.

"After your message, I was thinking we could spend a little time on the beach. I know the water is too rough for swimming, but we can lay out for a bit, and at least get our feet wet."

"Sounds marvelous El. I can't wait."

Olivia ate every morsel of her breakfast, and sat back in her chair contentedly. "I can't believe I ate all of that."

Elliot smiled. "Me either." We're going to have a big healthy baby very soon."

"That's what I'm afraid of El. How is she going to get out?"

"Don't worry Liv, one way or the other, she'll get out. Stabler babies are big babies. All of my kids were over 9 pounds."

Olivia's eyes went wide, and she placed her hands over her stomach.

"El, there is no way the twins were 9 pounds each!"

"I stand corrected. The twins were 6 pounds 5 ounces, and six pounds 10 ounces; still pretty big for twins."

"I think I'm going to go in and get dressed now. I don't want to think about this anymore," Liv said as she struggled to stand up from the table. She wished Elliot had mentioned earlier that his babies were giants. She may have rethought this whole pregnancy thing.

A few hours later, Elliot and Olivia were lazing on lounge chairs on the beach.

Elliot was getting aroused by the sight of Olivia in her tankini bathing suit. It showed every single one of Olivia's new curves, including her much larger breasts. A strip of her bare belly was visible at the very bottom.

"Liv, stop pulling on your top! Your bare skin is sexy!"

"I'm disgusting El. No one wants to see my bare stomach covered in stretch marks! Besides, my skin is showing because even this extra large bathing suit is too small!"

Elliot could see that Olivia was getting upset. He quickly changed the topic.

"Let's go for a walk down by the water. We'll cool off in the waves."

Olivia and Elliot were walking hand in hand along the beach as the waves crashed at their feet. There was no one else to be seen. Suddenly, Olivia's hands went instantly to her lower belly. She had a shocked expression on her face.

"El, I think the baby just dropped!"

Elliot put his hand on her belly. Her shape had changed slightly.

"Do you feel anything else, he asked her?

"I feel like I can breathe again. But now she's really pushing up against my back."

Elliot took Olivia's hand and led her further away from the water to sit on the sand. Olivia was hesitant.

"I don't think I'll be able to get up!"

"Liv, don't worry. I'll help you."

Olivia sat on the sandy beach as gracefully as possible in her current state. Elliot sat down next to her, and stared into her eyes.

"I love you so much Olivia, and I love our baby."

He gently pushed her into a laying position, and began kissing her deeply. He ran his hands through her hair. He could hear her soft moans as he swirled his tongue around hers.

"El," Olivia said softly as their kiss broke. "There's no one around. I want to feel you in me..."she broke off.

"I think I can make that happen," Elliot said, carefully positioning himself around Olivia. As he began to tug on her bathing suit bottom, he heard footsteps approaching in the sand. He looked up, and saw a lifeguard standing over them. Olivia was mortified.

"Hi….Sir...," The lifeguard said looking very uncomfortable. It was obvious that he had interrupted something. "The beach is being closed due to the approaching hurricane."

"Thanks for the warning. We'll, uh, start heading back."

The lifeguard smiled awkwardly, and began his walk back to the station.

"El I'm so embarrassed! Let's get out of here!"

After showering, and dressing in their hotel room, Elliot and Olivia did a little gambling. Elliot played the tables, as Olivia preferred to play the slots.

Olivia was glad she agreed to come to Atlantic City that weekend. She really was having a good time, and she loved the alone time she and Elliot were having.

After having an early dinner at an elegant steak house, Elliot and Olivia headed back to their room early. Olivia was feeling even more exhausted than usual. As her pregnancy was nearing the end, it seemed to be taking an even greater toll on her body. She was relieved that Elliot didn't mind heading back early. To Olivia, nothing sounded better than getting in the jacuzzi with her husband.

While they were in bed that night, Elliot and Olivia could hear the rain begin to fall outside. The hurricane was not supposed to hit the coast until later the next afternoon. Olivia hoped the storm would hold off just long enough to finish their weekend getaway.


	3. Chapter 3

Thankful For Irene

Disclaimer: Not my characters, I borrowed them!

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! I'm so glad to have readers! Please keep the reviews coming!

Chapter 3

Elliot and Olivia were wakened at 7 AM by the ringing of their hotel room phone. Elliot grumbled. He and Olivia were up till 2 in the morning having sex. The last thing he wanted to do was get up early.

"Yeah," he said groggily into the phone.

"Mr. Stabler," the voice said into the phone. "This is hotel security. I am calling to inform you that the resort will be closing at 12 noon due to hurricane Irene approaching. All guest rooms must be vacated by that time."

"Uh, okay," he said not really registering what he was just told.

"If you need assistance with your luggage, please dial the operator, and a bellman will be up. Any unused nights left on your stay will be credited back to your credit card."

"Ok, thanks. We'll be out by noon."

Olivia was wide awake at this point. "What's wrong El?"

"Apparently, the hurricane didn't go out to sea. The hotel is being evacuated by 12 noon. So I guess we gotta leave early."

Olivia slid back down under the covers. "We still have a little time then."

"We do," he said with a glint in his eye. He leaned in, and began nibbling on Olivia's ear. He moved slowly down, her neck, then down her chest, placing soft kisses down her body. He carefully separated her legs, and entered her with his tongue.

Olivia moaned quietly. "El, we're supposed to be evacuating, not fucking."

Elliot didn't reply. He wanted to finish what he had started. He could feel Olivia's muscles begin to clench. He placed his fingers inside her, and moved them around her hot core. Her moaning became more intense, then he felt her orgasm.

He moved back to his spot on the bed, and wrapped his arm around Olivia.

"El, now it's my turn. You've done all the work lately."

No, Liv. Not now. You have enough to do growing our baby. They'll be plenty of time for that later.

"_That_ is what got us to this point to begin with," Olivia deadpanned.

"I tell you what, I'll take a shower now, and start getting our stuff together. You can sleep for a little longer."

"mmm..okay, she said yawning.

She had fallen back asleep by the time Elliot had gotten out of bed.

Soon, it was 10 AM, and Elliot attempted to wake Olivia.

"Too early," she groaned.

"Liv, it's 10 o'clock already."

"What is wrong with me," she asked. "All I want to do lately is sleep."

"Liv, you're a few weeks away from your due date, carrying around an 8 pound baby. I think it's normal to be tired at this point. All you have to do is take a shower, and get dressed. I've already packed our stuff. Mine is already in the car. If you get up now, I'll help you take a nice, long shower."

"OK, she groaned, sitting up in bed. "Can you start running the water? Scalding hot please."

Elliot was surprised when Olivia walked into the bathroom completely naked 5 minutes later.

"What," she said smiling. "I'd have to take my clothes off anyway."

She stepped into the marble shower. It had multiple jets that seemed to spray the hot water onto all of the right spots. She could feel the knots in her muscles loosening slightly. She arched her back, and stretched out her muscles. He heard her back crack in relief. Olivia wished she could have a shower like this at home. She'd have to mention it to Elliot.

After washing her own hair with her coconut shampoo, Elliot came in to help with washing her body. For the past month or so, she had struggled with showers. Her belly had gotten so huge that she just couldn't reach anymore. Luckily for her, Elliot was always willing to help her.

Elliot squeezed some of her vanilla scented body wash on Olivia's damp shower puff. He started by washing her neck and shoulders, building up a nice lather. Slowly he made his way to her back, then her belly. He glided the puff over Olivia's hard, extended stomach. He took care not to scrub too hard over her many stretch marks.

"Elliot, don't look at my stomach. It's disgusting."

"Liv, please. I don't want to hear that."

Washing Olivia was arousing him. He could feel his erection growing.

Knowing Elliot as well as she did, Olivia knew without being told.

"Elliot, keep it in your pants," she said playfully. "We don't have time now."

Just as she finished speaking, the baby gave a good hard kick.

"See Elliot, she agrees!"

They both laughed.

An hour later, Olivia stepped out of the bathroom wearing silky green knee length halter top dress that showed off just enough cleavage. Elliot jaw dropped as he laid eyes on her. She was 9 months pregnant, 50 pounds heavier, and was still hot as hell.

"Liv, you look amazing," he said.

"I know. I was going to save it, and wear it to dinner tonight, but Irene screwed that plan up. El, can you please buckle my sandals? I can't quite reach," Liv said sheepishly.

Elliot couldn't keep his eyes off of her as he kneeled down to buckle her gold beaded gladiator sandals. "Liv, that dress is too amazing to just wear for the car ride home. Maybe if the weather isn't too bad, we can make plans to go somewhere tonight."

"We'll see. Let's just worry about getting out of here first."

Olivia applied a final coat of lip gloss, and they were on their way out to the car. She somewhat regretted taking the nice hot shower, as her back muscles were now tightening back up. She could feel the spasms in her lower back as she walked through the hotel lobby. She was in so much pain she felt like she couldn't stand up straight. She dreaded the three hour ride back home. She had felt a few contractions that morning. She assumed that they were just Braxton- hicks, as they had stopped. She wanted to get home as soon as possible.

The sky was dark grey as they exited the casino. The wind was gusting. As Elliot pulled away from the valet parking stand, a huge flash of lightening flashed in the sky, and it began pouring rain.

It wasn't long until Olivia's dream of getting home quickly was crushed. The Atlantic City Expressway was jammed bumper to bumper. They had been in the car for 45 minutes, and hadn't even made it half way to the parkway. They could feel the wind hitting the car violently. The windshield wipers were working on the fastest setting.

Elliot could tell that Olivia was getting nervous.

"Don't worry Liv. I know the back roads around here well enough to avoid the parkway. I spent a lot of time down here as a kid."

Olivia sat in the front seat quietly. She was having contractions again. This time, they were more painful. She knew Elliot was stressed trying to find their way home. She kept her contractions a secret. She tried to keep her face from grimacing as her abdomen became rock hard and tight. She gripped the side of the passenger seat with hand just low enough where Elliot wouldn't see.

"Please God, not now," she thought to herself. "Let us just get home, and through this storm before this baby comes."

A huge clap of thunder brought Olivia out of her deep thoughts. It was now raining so heavily that she could barely see the road ahead of them.

At this point, Olivia had to go to the bathroom so badly she felt as though she may burst. The baby was pressing right into her bladder.

Olivia smiled at Elliot as another contraction tore through her. It had been about 40 minutes since her last contraction. She still had hope that she wasn't going into labor just yet.

Another hour had passed, and Elliot had just exited the parkway to travel the back roads back to New York. The traffic was horrific. Olivia was hoping the traffic would be lighter now that they had exited the highway.

"Liv there's a coffee shop coming up. We'll stop there, go to the bathroom, and get some breakfast. You haven't eaten all day today."

Three hours later, Olivia and Elliot were no closer to being home. Olivia was still experiencing intense contractions, but sporadically.

The back roads had proven to be challenging. Some were already closed due to flooding, and others were closed by the individual municipalities out of caution. Olivia had no idea where the hell they were. There was nothing around for miles, and the roads seemed to cut right through the woods. Olivia felt as if they would never get home.

"El, maybe we should get back on the parkway. We're getting nowhere fast."

"I think you're right Liv. I'm pretty sure route 20 will lead back to the parkway if I follow it up a little further north."

The storm was getting worse. The wind and rain were intense. Even Elliot admitted to not being able to see the road in front of the car."

"El, pull over for a while. You can't see. It's not safe."

"There are too many trees around here. I'm afraid something will fall on the car."

Olivia could feel her stomach clenching from anxiety. She didn't want to be in that car any longer. She knew they shouldn't be out in the storm. The baby was constantly moving as if she could feel Liv's anxiety.

Suddenly, Elliot slammed on the breaks. The car continued sliding down the wet pavement, until slamming into a huge tree that had fallen across the roadway.


	4. Chapter 4

Thankful for Irene

Disclaimer: The same as usual. I'm not writing these stories for money.

Author's note: Please review!

Chapter 4

The airbags in the car deployed with amazing force.

"Liv, are you okay," Elliot asked frantically.

Olivia was still shocked. " I'm….we're fine El." She was still processing what had just happened.

Elliot jumped out of the car, and ran around to the passenger side.

He dialed 911, but received a message that all circuits were busy.

"Shit, what are we going to do," he thought to himself. It was too dangerous to stay with the car. Another tree could fall on them, there could be a lightening strike. Too many things could go wrong.

"Liv, do you think you can walk? "

"Yeah, I think so. My legs seem okay."

Elliot pried the door open. Olivia was carefully lifting herself out of the vehicle when she felt a slight pop. She felt a powerful gush of warm fluid pour out of her.

She couldn't hide it from Elliot. He had seen her face, and he saw the wetness on her dress.

He ran his hand through his hair.

"Liv, we're going to have to walk a little bit. There's a small motel up the road about a mile. We'll go there, and call an ambulance. I'm sorry, there's no other way. I can't get any cell service…"

Olivia nodded knowingly. "El, it's not your fault.

Elliot opened the trunk of the car, and took out a blue suitcase that Liv had not seen in Atlantic City.

"It's emergency supplies . I didn't want to risk being out in the storm unprepared with you so close to your due date. Do you think you can wheel this overnight bag? If you can't, it's okay, maybe I can…."

Elliot, calm down. That bag is light. Let's just get out of this storm."

It felt like the baby had changed positions, and was now pressing directly into her lower spine. She didn't know how she was going to make it all the way to the motel.

The rain was pouring down. Olivia jumped with each clap of thunder. The wind was so powerful that they were having trouble moving forward. Both Elliot and Olivia were drenched. Every layer of clothing was saturated with water.

"Ugggg…" Olivia moaned clutching her belly with her free arm. The contraction stopped her dead in her tracks. Elliot wrapped his arms around her from behind for support. Soon, the searing pain had subsided.

We've got to keep moving," she said continuing down the roadside with her bag trailing behind her.

After a mile and a half walk, Olivia and Elliot arrived at the Shore Sunset Motor Inn. The sign was not illuminated, and no lights seemed to be lit in the rooms. They trudged on to the lobby to see about calling an ambulance to get Olivia to the hospital.

"The motel has been evacuated," Elliot said defeated. "It looks like the electricity is out as well."

Olivia couldn't hold back her tears. She was beginning to panic. What were they going to do? She was envisioning in her mind having this baby in a huge muddy puddle. She began to hyperventilate.

"Olivia, calm down. You've got to breathe. Come on, take a deep breath with me. Inhale…..Exhale…."

Olivia was able to regain her composure.

"We're going to have to stay here one way or another," Elliot said.

Before she could ask any questions, Elliot kicked down the door to the motel office. Within a few minutes, he had found the room keys, and took all of the bottled water out of the free breakfast bar.

Olivia and Elliot walked three doors down from the office, and entered room 3A. Elliot double locked the door behind him. There was no electricity, so Elliot opened the drapes as wide as possible for light. Olivia sat down on the desk chair, clutching her belly as she felt another contraction build. She closed her eyes, and grit her teeth as her midsection tightened painfully. She felt as if the baby was pushing her spine as she contracted. She didn't know what they were going to do. She knew she needed to get to a hospital. The baby was definitely coming. There was no way out at the moment.

"Liv, why don't you get changed? "

She was about to tell Elliot that she didn't have any clean clothes when he pulled a matronly floral cotton night gown out of his emergency bag.

She looked at him, arching one eyebrow.

Elliot smiled. "I know it's not quite your style Liv, but I brought it in case this happened. It's not sexy, but it's practical. Plus, you won't ruin any of your stuff."

It hit Olivia like a ton of bricks. Unless something changed drastically in the next few hours, she was going to have their baby in a deserted motel room. This really was it. The baby was coming. She hoped Elliot remembered something from the births of his other 5 kids, because her child birth classes from her academy days were fuzzy.

Her soaked clothing hit the bathroom floor with a thunking sound. She grabbed a towel to dry off her hair. She studied her pregnant form in the large mirror in front of her. She really was huge. She had gained 50 pounds, and was carrying most of it in her belly. Her belly button had disappeared. Her breasts had gone from a B cup to a D, much to Elliot's delight. She pulled the loose fitting cotton gown over her shoulders, and smoothed it over her huge belly. She didn't bother with panties considering she would need easy access to that area.

When she waddled out of the bathroom with one hand supporting her lower back, Elliot had already changed into plaid pajama pants. He had set up 3 battery operated lanterns, so the room had become decently lit.

"El, you really did think of everything."

"I was a Marine, and now I'm a cop. I come prepared for everything."

Olivia lifted the lid of the emergency suitcase. Elliot had flashlights, batteries, canned food, water, dry clothes for both them, and for the new baby, diapers, radios, blankets, towels, and a plethora of medical and first aid items. Olivia felt somewhat at ease knowing they were at least materially prepared for the birth.

The motel was also pretty clean, much to Olivia's relief. Elliot stacked up the bed pillows, and motioned for Olivia to come lay down.

She carefully lifted herself onto the tall bed, and leaned back into the pillows. She was exhausted. That walk had drained her of energy. Elliot turned off all the lanterns except the one on the side table, closed the drapes, and climbed into bed with her. He pulled the covers over both of them. She was shivering from being out in the cold and wind. He turned off the final lantern, wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Liv, everything's going to be fine. Let's try to get some sleep. I think we have a while till the baby comes. Your contractions are still far apart, and irregular."

Without any argument, Olivia closed her eyes, and curled up tighter in Elliot's arms. She really was exhausted, and knew she would need all of her strength to push her baby out. As she drifted off to sleep, she could hear the wind howling outside. She could hear debris blowing around, and tree limbs snapping. This was the first time in her life she could remember actually being afraid of a storm.

* * *

><p>Olivia had managed to sleep for about an hour before being woken up by a powerful contraction. She sat half up in bed, and grabbed her belly. "Arrrrrghhh," she moaned through gritted teeth. The contraction was more intense, and longer than her previous ones. She panted through the contraction, and when it was over fell back on the pillows. Beads of sweat were already forming on her forehead.<p>

Elliot took her hand in his as she recovered.

"Liv, let me check you. We have no idea how far along you are. That long walk may have sped things up a little."

As embarrassing as it was, she agreed. He peeled back the covers, and moved to the foot of the bed. He turned on the lantern again, and grabbed a pair of rubber gloves from his suitcase. He helped her move her legs into position, and pushed up the hem of her night gown. He placed 2 fingers inside of her, and felt carefully.

"I think you're only about 2 centimeters Liv."

Olivia was somewhat relieved. Being only 2 centimeters meant that she still had time to get to a hospital. She prayed the storm would let up, and they would be able to get out of that motel.

Elliot climbed back into bed, and pulled the covers over them both. He wrapped Olivia tightly in a fleece blanket as well. She was still very cold from being caught in the soaking rain.

"Let's rest for a while"

* * *

><p>A few more hours had passed.<p>

"Liv, do you want to try some walking? The gravity might help the baby come down further. It worked for Kathy."

Olivia agreed, and he helped her sit up, and put her feet on the floor.

"Elliot, I'm scared. I never planned on having a baby like this. I'm already a higher risk because of my age, plus this baby is huge. What happens if something goes wrong?"

"Olivia, you aren't an old lady yet, even if you are dressed like one."

She slapped him playfully.

"You're only 39, not seventy. You're in great physical shape. I've got medical supplies, and I have a little experience with childbirth. Besides, you still have some time. We will probably get to a hospital by the time you deliver."

"I hope you're right."

Elliot pressed his fingertips directly into the part of her back that had been killing her. Her toes curled in delight.

"How did you know that was the spot?"

"Just experience I guess. It helped Kathy when she had back labor with Maureen."

Olivia and Elliot had been pacing the floor of the motel room off and on for about 3 hours. Her contractions were becoming more intense, and were now about 30 minutes apart.

She took a break from walking, and sat on the foot of the bed. Elliot massaged her lower back with his magic fingers.

"Liv, why don't I make you something to eat? It's been hours since you've had anything. You are going to need your strength to have this baby. I saw a gas stove in the breakfast area of the lobby. I can warm up some soup."

Olivia was not hungry, but agreed to eat just for Elliot's sake.

"I'll just be three doors over in the lobby. Yell if you need anything."

Olivia continued her pacing. She swore she was going to wear a path in the carpet. She wondered if all of this walking was even helping. She didn't feel any different. The baby was moving around a lot, which took some of the worry off of her shoulders. As she was turning around near the bathroom, she heard a huge crash, and the building shook.

"Elliot," she called out. She raced to the door as quickly as her 9 month pregnant body could carry her. She opened the door, and saw Elliot coming back toward their room.

"It's okay," he said hugging her tight."A tree fell through the building on the other end."

Olivia's heart began to beat normally again. She was scared to death thinking something had happened to Elliot.

"We should be okay here. There aren't any trees close enough to this side of the building to fall through. Let me go back and get the soup."

They ate their dinner of Chunky beef vegetable soup, with some bread that Elliot found in the breakfast bar. Elliot also made Olivia a large mug of tea.

She was tired of walking, and laid down on the bed to rest. The storm still showed no sign of letting up.

Another contraction ripped through her. Her spine felt like it was being twisted. Her abdomen was rock hard, and constricted. She screamed out in pain. She tried panting, Lamaze breathing, everything that she could think of, even holding her breath. The pain was unrelenting.

He noted it had only been 23 minutes since her last contraction. There was no denying that the baby was on her way.

He felt guilty for dragging his very pregnant wife on a vacation when a hurricane was predicted. He should have known better.

Author's Note: It would really rock my socks to have some reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Thankful for Irene

Disclaimer: The same as usual. I'm not writing these stories for money.

Author's note: Please review! It would mean so much.

"El, check me again. See how much I've dilated."

Again, he bent his wife's knees back, and held up the hem of her nightgown. He slid his gloved fingers inside her carefully.

"About four, or four and a half tops," he said gently placing her knees back down.

Olivia looked dejected. She felt like this had been going on too long to be only 4 centimeters. She didn't know what she wanted. One half of her wanted her labor to progress as slowly as possible, so she could get to a hospital to deliver. The other part of her was overwhelmed with the pain, and just wanted the baby out.

"Olivia, do you want to try squatting? That could help bring the baby down, and open up your cervix faster."

Elliot helped Olivia up off the bed, and into a squatting position. Her current shape made it awkward; she felt unsteady. He supported her body as the both of them squatted down together. She stayed in the position for a few minutes, until her knees felt like they were going to give out. She began walking around the room again, and now squatted, and held the position at the end of every "lap." Elliot was with her, supporting her every step of the way.

It was now 11 PM. The storm seemed to be improving somewhat. It was still very windy, but the rain was coming at intervals.

Olivia's labor was now progressing more rapidly. She was now having long, intense contractions every 7 minutes. She had dilated to 7 centimeters. She was in terrible pain between her contractions and horrific back pain. She had given up walking and squatting now in favor of the bed. Elliot was concerned because she began running a 100.8 temperature. It was low grade, but with no modern medical equipment, or medications, and could be a sign of something more serious.

On Olivia's next contraction, he placed his hand over her belly and could feel the intensity of her labor for himself.

"Ugggg," she screamed out as the contraction peaked. She panted through gritted teeth. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the side of the mattress. She was beginning to feel intense pressure between her legs. This contraction would never end.

Judging by Olivia's level of pain, and her screams, Elliot estimated that she was getting close to pushing. He waited a little longer to check again, as he didn't want to get her hopes up if he was wrong.

At 3:15 AM, Olivia's contractions were coming about 2 minutes apart, and lasted about a minute. She was in absolute agony, and was moaning in pain. She was dripping in sweat.

"El, I need to push. I feel so much pressure.

"Liv, you've got to wait. Let me check to see if you're ready."

She hated Elliot seeing her in that way. It was degrading. But, in their current situation, she didn't have much of a choice.

"Liv, you're 10 centimeters. It's time to push."

Elliot hurried to get Olivia set up properly . He helped her up out of bed. He placed absorbent towels over the fitted sheet, and stacked up the pillows so she would have something to lean up against. He helped her back into bed. She spread her legs, and bent them at the knees. Elliot folded her nightgown up, exposing her bare stomach.

She felt the beginnings of a contraction building, and started to panic.

"Okay Olivia, push to the count of 10! She held her legs at the back of her knees, attempting to prop herself up, and bore down. 10…9….8…7…..6…5….4…3…2…..1…okay rest."

She fell back against the pillows, gasping for breath.

2 minutes later, they repeated the process. She bore down again. "10…9….8…7…..6…5….4…3…2…..1"

Olivia was now screaming in pain.

"Liv, you're doing great. You're a natural. Just keep pushing. She'll be here soon."

"Okay Liv, again. 10…9….8…7…..6…5….4…3…2…..1…"

She was pushing with all her might. Her body shook as she pushed with every fiber of her being.

" I can't do this. She's too big. I don't have the strength."

Olivia pushed with every contraction for the next hour and a half with no progress. Elliot was becoming worried. Olivia had to push this baby out. There was no other option at this point. He tried his cell phone again, but still could not get through to 911.

"Olivia, do you want to try pushing in the squatting position? Maybe gravity will help."

She was so exhausted already, but agreed. She needed Elliot's help to get up out of bed. When she felt the next contraction building, she squatted as low as she could without falling. Elliot squatted down beside her, and held her tight.

He counted down from 10 again as she pushed, directing her energy this time downward. Her legs were shaking under her weight. After pushing through the second contraction in the squatting position, she fell back into Elliot out of pure exhaustion.

"This isn't working. I can't do this." Olivia struggled to stand back up.

The contractions kept coming with fierce intensity. Olivia could barely catch her breath, before having to push again.

The sound of Elliot's counting was getting on her nerves.

"El, shut up already! I can count!"

She was pushing, and pushing, and the baby just would not budge.

Elliot wouldn't allow her to wallow in self pity. He knew it was important for her to keep pushing. She had to get the baby out. Since they had no monitors, they had no idea if the baby was in distress, or even how well Olivia's body was tolerating the labor. In a normal situation, Olivia would probably be given a c-section at this point. She had been pushing now for almost 3 hours.

"Come on Olivia, on the next contraction, you've got to push harder."

"What do you think I've been doing," she snapped.

She bore down again. Her body shook, her eyes were bloodshot. This time, he counted to himself.

With this push, something felt different. She felt a pop in her pelvis. Then, an intense burning; like her vagina was on fire.

"Olivia! She's crowning!"

Tears began running down Olivia's cheeks. Elliot guided her hand between her legs so she could feel the top of the baby's head.

Olivia had found new motivation to push. With each passing contraction, the baby's head slowly moved further and further down. The pain just got worse, and worse. She felt that her body was splitting into two.

Finally, the baby's head was half out.

"AAAurrrrrgh" Olivia screamed out in pain. She couldn't take another minute.

"Okay, Liv, stop pushing to a minute."

Elliot knew she would tear if the baby's head came out too quickly. He allowed the baby's head to emerge slowly, so Olivia's opening would have a chance to stretch.

He checked to be sure the cord wasn't wrapped around the baby's neck, then suctioned out the baby's nose and mouth.

With Olivia's next push, the head was out.

"Liv, you're almost there. The last thing is just to work the shoulders through."

She was moaning, and writhing in pain. She was beginning to feel faint. Her heart was racing. Elliot had noticed that she was looking very pale.

He attempted to guide the baby's shoulders through the birth canal, but she was just too big. He had read in the childbirth book that if the baby was too big, he should guide the shoulders out one at a time.

Olivia pushed with all that she had left. The shoulders would not budge. Elliot could see Olivia was getting weaker. She had become very pale, and had dark circles under her eyes.

On her next contraction, he pressed down forcefully on her bare belly with his large, warm hands as she pushed. She screamed with a deep intensity. When he looked down again, he saw one of the baby's shoulders had come free. Olivia had also torn pretty badly, and was now bleeding profusely.

Suddenly, Elliot's cell phone rang. The caller ID read "Cragen."

He put the phone on speaker.

"Hi Cap." We're kind of in the middle of something here. Cragen could hear Olivia moaning in the background.

"Where are you two? Is Olivia having the baby?"

"Cap, the baby's almost here. Liv's been pushing for 3 hours already, and is having a hard time. We're stranded at an abandoned hotel. I couldn't get …"

The line started to crackle, and the call was lost.

Their last hope for getting medical help had disappeared.

Author's Note: I've finished writing the story, but won't post the ending until I get 6 reviews. I spent a long time writing this. Show me some love!


	6. Chapter 6

Thankful for Irene

Disclaimer: The same as usual. I'm not writing these stories for money.

Author's note: Please review! It would make me write more stories!

Cragen's blood turned to ice as he contacted the 911 center. He needed to get them an ambulance somehow. He hoped the call lasted long enough to get a location.

"Okay Olivia. I promise you. You're almost done. I'm going to press down on you on the next contraction. I think one more time is all it will take to free the other shoulder.

On her next contraction, he pushed down as hard as he could on her abdomen without hurting her. Olivia screamed bloody murder, then, the second shoulder was free.

With the following contraction, with a mild push, the baby slid out of Olivia's body with a gush of fluid and blood.

The baby was definitely a Stabler. Elliot estimated her weight to be at least 9 and one half pounds. She was about 23 inches long.

He caught the baby, and began wiping her off. He tied the cord off with a plastic wire tie. A moment later, he cut it with a pair of scissors he had sterilized with rubbing alcohol.

Elliot pinched her foot lightly, and she began to cry loudly.

He wrapped the baby in a clean, thick towel, and handed her to Olivia.

"Olivia, meet your daughter for the first time."

Tears were streaming down her face. Is she okay? She's so big!"

The baby looked just like Olivia, but with her father's eyes.

"She seems fine. She's alert and crying. Liv I don't know how you pushed her out! Look at the size of her!"

Olivia was overwhelmed with joy. She never thought she'd be looking down into her own child's blue eyes.

"Liv, what's her name?"

Olivia didn't hesitate. "I know it's cliché, but it feels right. Irene Grace Stabler. Irene, because she was born during the most powerful hurricane in NY in many years, and Grace, because she was born safely in less than ideal conditions by the grace of God."

The baby was moving her lips as if she were hungry. Olivia knew it was time to feed her baby for the first time.

Elliot held Irene and Olivia got herself situated. She unbuttoned the 3 buttons on the top of her nightgown exposing her bare, engorged breast. Elliot placed the baby in his wife's arms. She raised her left nipple to the baby's upper lip. As Irene opened her mouth, she tilted the baby's mouth in closer. She felt her daughter latch on to her breast, and begin greedily sucking her milk.

Elliot noticed the pained expression on his wife's face

"Uncomfortable Liv?"

Yes, just a little."

"I think it gets better as your body gets used to it."

20 minutes later, Irene was asleep at her mother's breast, with milk running down her chin.

Elliot took their daughter from her arms, and placed her in her "bassinette." Elliot had taken all of the supplies out of the suitcase, and placed a pillow and sheet inside. He placed the infant carefully inside.

Olivia could feel some very mild contractions, and knew she still needed to deliver the placenta. She moved her legs back one last time, and the placenta came out with very little trauma. Elliot wrapped it up in the towel, and put it in a plastic bag, so a doctor could examine it later. Elliot was still very concerned, because Olivia had torn pretty badly, and was bleeding. He didn't want to scare her, but she needed to get to a hospital.

After resting for a few minutes, she asked Elliot to help her get cleaned up.

She attempted to stand up from the bed, but the pain was too intense. The almost fell over, but Elliot grabbed her in time.

The baby was out of her, but she was still in so much pain.

"Liv, don't move. I'll bring you everything you need for a sponge bath, and a clean nightgown.

8888888888888888888

Olivia had changed into clean clothes, and Elliot stripped the bed of the bloody, fluid soaked sheets. He had covered her tightly in warm blankets to keep her warm, as her teeth were chattering.

Elliot knew that this wasn't good.

Out of the corner of his eye, Elliot caught the flashing of blue and red emergency lights. He sprung off of his chair, and ran to the door.

"We're over here! My wife just had a baby! We need help!"

An ambulance and 2 police cars pulled up.

The paramedics rushed into the room with a stretcher.

"How did you find us?"

"A Captain Cragen from the NYPD reported it. He gave us the GPS coordinates. Said one of his officers was having a baby."

Olivia held Irene tightly in her arms as they were both loaded on the stretcher into the ambulance.

"We're going to Jersey Shore Medical Center. It's the closest hospital in the area that has power."

"Get changed," he said to Elliot. "I'll give you a ride."

An hour later, a doctor in blue scrubs stepped into the emergency waiting room.

"Are you Mr. Stabler?"

Yes. How are my wife and daughter?"

Your daughter is perfect! A huge healthy girl weighing in at 10 pounds 2 ounces."

"And how is my wife?"

"Her condition is a bit more serious. She had a third degree tear; not surprising since she delivered the baby unassisted. She's dehydrated. She also lost a lot of blood."

"Do you know anyone who is a match, and could donate?"

"I'm a match. I'll donate."

She's running a 102 degree fever as well. We've started her on IV antibiotics to treat the infection."

"What I'm most concerned about, is her separated pelvis. The force of delivering such a large infant caused the bones to separate more than what is normal. She is going to need a few weeks of bed rest to heal. We're going to keep her here for a few days until she's stable, and then we'll take it from there. The baby can go home tomorrow as long as everything goes well."

Elliot shook the doctor's hand. "Thanks for everything doctor."

"Mr. Stabler, you saved the lives of your wife and daughter. If you weren't well prepared, and well educated about the birth, we could have had a totally different outcome. I really don't know how you managed to get the baby out safely without medical intervention. We've put Mrs. Stabler in a room on the maternity floor. She's sleeping now, but you can go up if you like. The baby is in the well baby nursery. Congratulations again!"

Olivia was sleeping, so he decided to go check up on Irene first. He stood outside the glass of the nursery, and stared in adoration at this newborn daughter. Irene was the mirror image of Olivia, but had his eyes. He couldn't believe he was the father of 6. He thanked God for the health of his sixth child, and his wife. He hoped Olivia would have an easy recovery, considering what she had just endured.

Elliot was lost in his thoughts, and didn't notice Captain Cragen walk up behind him.

"Cap, what are you doing here? How did you even get here?"

"I called in a few favors in south Jersey. I had to come down and see for myself that my best female detective was okay."

"Is that the baby," Cragen asked, seeing the bassinette, marked Baby Girl Stabler.

"Elliot, she's beautiful. Congratulations. " The captain hugged his detective.

"Irene Grace Stabler, born early this morning. 10 pounds 2 ounces, and 23 inches long."

"Wow," the captain said shocked. How is Olivia?"

"Olivia is a little worse for the wear. She is still bleeding pretty heavily. I've got to go up in a few minutes to donate blood for her. She needs fluids, and antibiotics for the fever she's running. The baby was so big she separated her pelvis as she came down the birth canal. She'll be in the hospital until she stabilizes.

"Elliot, come with me to the cafeteria to get something to eat while Olivia sleeps. You look like you've been through hell yourself."

He agreed, and they walked down the white, quiet hallway towards the cafeteria.

Olivia had been given IV medication for her pain. It had helped her sleep the entire night. Her eyes didn't open until 10:30 the next morning.

Elliot was seated next to her bed, just waiting for her to wake up from her much deserved sleep.

"Good Morning Mommy," Elliot said smiling.

Olivia moved her arms up to stretch.

"Ohhhh," I hurt everywhere, like I was split right up the middle."

Olivia put her hands on her now soft belly. "I can't believe she's out of me. I feel so empty now."

She dreaded seeing what her post-pregnancy body would look like in the mirror. She had a feeling she hadn't dropped 49 of the 50 pounds she gained when she pushed Irene out.

"El, can you ask the nurse to bring her here? I need to feed Irene."

"Liv, you need to eat yourself first. You've been through war and back. Besides, you're a breastfeeding Mom now, you need calories."

"I don't feel up to eating yet. I'm pretty sick to my stomach. Maybe I could try some Jello or something."

"I'll go talk to your Nurse Liv."

After managing to eat some chicken broth, and Jello, Olivia fed her daughter. She stared into the baby's big blue eyes as the baby breastfed. All of the events of the past few days kept running through her mind like a video loop. It still seemed as if she dreamed the whole thing. She thought she was going to wake up at any moment, single and childless, alone in her apartment.

She was thankful to God that Elliot was there to get her through everything.

Olivia looked over at her husband, and down at her newborn daughter, and for the first time in her life, felt whole.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I wanted to finish this story with a final chapter. I don't have any medical knowledge, so don't judge the medical parts too harshly.

Disclaimer: I don't get paid for this. It's just for fun.

Thankful for Irene Chapter 6

It had been almost seven months since Irene was born.

The family had settled into a routine. Olivia had gone back to work when Irene was 3 months old. While Olivia was at work, Irene was enrolled in daycare less than a block away from the station house. Irene's daycare was high security, and was designed for children of law enforcement. There were too many perps out there who had come after Olivia through the years. She didn't want the next wacko who came down the line to target her child.

Because of the close proximity of the daycare to the precinct, Olivia brought Irene to the house for lunch fairly often. Cragen had even set up a pack and play for her to use when she was visiting. She was already being spoiled by her Uncle Munch, Uncle Fin, and Grandpa Don. Barely a week went by where someone didn't buy her something. She had to be the most spoiled 7 month old baby in New York.

It was now flu season, and the Stabler household had not been spared. Elliot, Olivia, and Irene had all come down with nasty bouts of the flu at almost the exact same time. They all had fevers, body aches, nausea, and horrible congestion.

Olivia was a nervous wreck caring for Irene. She had never taken care of a sick baby before, and didn't know what to do. Elliot had experience with sick children, and was able to step up to the plate.

Elliot's expertise did not stop Olivia from staying up all night staring at the baby, and jumping at her every sniffle. She had timers placed all over the kitchen to remind her to give Irene her medicine.

Of course through all of this, she neglected her own health. A week had passed, and both Irene and Elliot had almost fully recovered. As for Olivia, she was still feeling ill. Elliot knew it was serious when she agreed to allow him to drop the baby off at daycare, while Olivia spent the day in bed. Her fever had broken, but she could not get over the body aches, fatigue, headaches, and nausea.

Another three days had passed, and Olivia could not get out of bed. She could not muster the energy. She felt terribly guilty, as she had barely seen the baby. Elliot was getting up with her at night, working a full day, then coming home to cooking and housework.

As Elliot was walking home with Irene that evening, he couldn't help but worry about Olivia's health. She needed to see a doctor, but knew she wouldn't agree to it. That night he was going to convince her to make an appointment, even if he had to bring her to the office kicking and screaming.

Olivia had picked at her dinner that night. Elliot noticed she hadn't been eating much since getting sick.

Preparing for the battle before him, he made the first move.

"Olivia, I think it's really time that you see a doctor. You've been sick now for almost 2 full weeks, and aren't getting better. I don't want to hear no for an answer."

"I think you're right El. That's why I made an appointment with Dr. Sangupta tomorrow at 10.

"I really think… What?" He cut off suddenly. "Liv, you made an appointment? Normally you are half dead before even considering seeing a doctor. Even then, I have to argue with you."

"Things changed El. I'm a mother now. Someone else's life depends on me now. I've got to take care of myself for Irene's sake."

"Geez Liv, motherhood has made you soft."

Elliot and Olivia both laughed.

Olivia helped with Irene's bath that night, and had fallen asleep by 8 PM. Elliot was looking forward to Olivia's appointment the next morning. The doctor could figure out what was wrong with her, and knock the flu out of her once and for all.

(The next morning at Dr. Sangupta's Office)

* * *

><p>After a thorough exam, the dark haired Indian woman reviewed Olivia's chart.<p>

"Olivia, how long have you been experiencing the symptoms?"

"About 2 weeks. The fever, and congestion subsided, but I can't get over the nausea, body aches, headaches, and just general exhaustion."

"I see you had a baby recently. Are you breastfeeding?"

"Yes, but not since we all had the flu. We've been supplementing with formula."

"I'm going to draw some blood. It's possible you could have a vitamin deficiency, which is causing the symptoms you've been experiencing. You're breastfeeding, so your body needs more nutrients and vitamins than before. I'll also take a urine sample. I'll call you tomorrow with the results. I don't think it's anything too serious. You seem to be in good overall health, and your blood pressure is perfect."

Olivia and Elliot thanked the doctor. The technician came in, and drew Olivia's blood. After, she used the bathroom, and supplied the urine sample the doctor had requested. They went to the reception desk to pay the co-payment.

Before picking Irene up from daycare for the day, Olivia and Elliot stopped for lunch at Cosi. Elliot was relieved to see Olivia actually eat solid food.

* * *

><p>Olivia's phone rang at 2:30 the next afternoon. It woke her up from a deep sleep. She answered the phone, trying to pretend she was not sleeping.<p>

"Hello?"

"Olivia, this is Dr. Sangupta. How are you?"

"You have my results Doc, you tell me."

The doctor chuckled. "Olivia, everything came back fine. You're a little anemic, so I'll prescribe some iron supplements. Otherwise, there is nothing medically wrong that I can see. There is one thing however that came up on your tests."

Olivia's stomach sunk. "What is it doctor?"

"Olivia, you're pregnant."

Olivia felt faint. She couldn't be. She just had a baby 7 months ago. There had to be a lab error. It happened all the time. The doctor could redraw her blood, and see it was all a mistake. Olivia was quiet on the phone.

"According to your hormone levels, I'd estimate you are 8 weeks along."

Olivia couldn't believe what she was hearing. She refused to believe it.

"I think you've made a mistake. Maybe the lab tested the wrong sample."

"I don't think so Olivia, but if it would make you feel better, we can run the test again. You could also make an appointment with your OBGYN, to give you some peace of mind."

"Congratulations Olivia."

Olivia wasn't pregnant again. She and Elliot had sex once in the past 3 months. Besides, she was breastfeeding. Breastfeeding was supposed to act like mother nature's birth control.

She flashed back to the snowy winter night the last time she'd slept with Elliot.

**Beginning of Flashback**

_I f I slip out of these pants, I might want to just leave them off…" Olivia trailed off, with a smirk on her face. _

_She leaned in, and kissed him sweetly._

"_That's all I get? That little kiss," he replied. _

"_I was looking for something more like this." Elliot leaned down to Olivia's height, grabbed her waist, and leaned in for a deep, aggressive kiss. Elliot took the lead, and hungrily swirled his tongue around hers. She mirrored his movements, and nibbled his lip gently. The couple kissed until both were breathless. _

_They hadn't kissed like this since before Irene was born._

_He took her hand, and led her to their white, plush couch. _

_His hand shakily made its way underneath her sweater, and unclipped her purple satin bra. Her breasts were huge, and engorged with milk. They spilled over the top of her bra._

_She leaned over slowly so her body pressed his into the corner of the couch as they continued to explore each other's mouths. Elliot was aroused by Olivia's slight moans as he gently kneaded her soft, warm breasts with his large hands. He felt her nipples form into firm knubs from his touch. _

"_Elliot…" Olivia mouthed breathily. "Bed…now…."_

_The couple continued to kiss as they made the short journey to the bedroom, shedding items of clothing as they traveled." _

_When they arrived at the bed, Olivia tugged on Elliot's charcoal grey pants impatiently. "Hurry up, she urged him. "I need you NOW" she said impatiently. _

_Elliot slid down his trousers quickly, as Olivia practically ripped his boxer briefs from his hips. The sight of Olivia in nothing but sexy panties instantly put Elliot over the edge. Her body had filled out since having the baby. Her hips were fuller, and her curves were softer. He pulled the garment off her hips quickly, exposing her body completely, then he aggressively pushed her on the bed. He could feel the heat radiating off of Olivia's body. He began kissing her all over her perfect body, making his way down to where her legs separated. He began teasing her most sensitive area with his tongue. He could feel the moisture radiating deep from her core. He began entering deeper and deeper into her body, moving his tongue greedily. He could feel her pelvic muscles begin to constrict with pleasure. _

"_Elliot," Olivia said raggedly, "I want you in me."_

"_Elliot kissed Olivia with such passion he practically pulled her breath into his own body. Then, with a powerful thrust, his long, thick, slick cock completely filled her. She gasped when she felt a slight, pleasant burning sensation as he slid his manhood as far into her as it could go. Elliot had incredible strength. His dick was so huge it stretched Olivia to her limit. Each thrust was ecstasy. The tip of his cock rubbed up inside her with each movement, and was pushing her closer and closer to climax. He could feel her walls clenching around his penis. It was pushing him over the edge. Olivia tried to hold on as long as she could. Elliot could no longer control his own climax. She felt an intense flame begin to build deep in her pelvis. It was like a stick of dynamite with a long fuse making its way through her body, finally exploding within her a sea of rhythmic waves transcending her. At the exact same moment, Elliot fully exploded into her with a pleasant warmness that forcefully poured into her, and topped off her powerful orgasm. _

_The couple broke apart, breathless, and glistening with sweat, lying flat on their backs._

_Then, the baby started crying._

End of Flashback

Olivia's adrenaline had kicked in. She had been sleeping all day, but now was suddenly wide awake. She needed to get a pregnancy test as soon as possible.

Two hours, and 4 pregnancy tests later, it was confirmed. Olivia really was pregnant.

This time, she wasn't as excited to learn about her pregnancy.

* * *

><p>Three days later, Olivia was on her OBGYN's exam table with her legs in the stirrups. She hadn't told Elliot about the appointment. The last time she was in a similar position was just 7 months ago, delivering her daughter. This couldn't be happening again.<p>

The doctor performed an internal ultrasound, and confirmed the pregnancy. Olivia could see for herself the tiny blip on the screen.

"Olivia, I'm sorry to tell you, but you are pregnant." The doctor paused. "With fraternal twins. You can clearly see 2 amniotic sacs on the screen."

Olivia's mouth went dry, and the room started to spin. Suddenly, the lights went out. She had fainted from the shock.

She woke up a few minutes later with the office staff standing over her. Someone had placed a cool cloth on her forehead.

"Olivia, you're back," Dr. Lopez said.

"I'm sorry, I can't believe I passed out."

"Everything as far as the pregnancy looks good. But, are you ready to go through this again," the doctor asked.

"Do you think I could safely carry the babies after all of the issues I had with Irene? Do you think my pelvis is strong enough," Olivia asked.

"I think you could carry the pregnancy, but we'd have to exercise a bit of caution. We would have to monitor you carefully, and you'd probably be on bed rest on some point during the pregnancy. And absolutely no vacations," the doctor said with a smile.

"Olivia, I know this isn't exactly what you planned, but you've always wanted children. You obviously aren't having issues getting pregnant after 35. You've got what you've always wanted, just not on your schedule."

Olivia smiled slightly. "Just call me Fertile Myrtle."

"I'd like to see you again next month. Go home and rest for the remainder of the day. Ask Elliot to drive you home. You've been through a lot today."

"Elliot, can you pick me up from Dr. Lopez's office? Yes, Dr. Lopez. I'll explain later."

After returning to their house, Elliot was anxious to hear what was going on.

"Liv, what's wrong? Why didn't you tell me about your appointment?"

Olivia sat down, and took a deep breath.

"El, I'm pregnant again. With twins."

"Wait, what? Twins? We haven't even…"

Elliot remembered the last time they had sex a few weeks back.

Tears began running down Olivia's face.

"El, I always wanted a family, but not like this. Irene is only 7 months old. Her delivery was so hard. I still haven't lost all the weight from the pregnancy. I'm not in shape. This just isn't the time, especially for twins!"

Olivia was sobbing into Elliot's shoulder.

"Shhh…Liv, don't cry. Everything will work out. You've always wanted a family Liv. This isn't what you planned, but things don't always work out as we plan. I have 100% faith In Dr. Lopez. She'll get you and the babies through just fine."

"El, we're going to have 3 kids under 2 years old!" How are we going to do it? Irene's day care is expensive enough, and now it's going to triple. We're going to need a bigger house, a mini van. Not to mention food, braces, college, and everything else for 3 kids practically all at once.

"Olivia, I know it seems overwhelming now, but these things work themselves out. Babies are a gift Liv. Just take the gift and say thank you."

"I wanted to get back into shape before getting pregnant again. My body is a mess. I'm still 20 pounds heavier. This wasn't supposed to happen like this."

"Come on Liv, let's go lay down. I'll make you a cup of tea. You've got to calm down."

A few hours later, Olivia had calmed down, and accepted her fate as the mother of 3 closely spaced babies. She never for a second considered aborting, even though she knew she wasn't ready for the challenge at hand.

Looking down at her belly, she couldn't be sure if she was already showing, or just still fat from her last pregnancy.

One thing she did know however, was that Elliot would be getting a vasectomy someday very soon.

Author's Note: What did you think? Would you be interested in reading another story about Elliot and Olivia's growing family?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the SVU characters, and I don't make any money from these stories.

Author's Note: I'm going to run with this idea of Olivia not being thrilled about being pregnant, and their crazy life with 3 young children. Please please review and let me know what you think!

Thankful for Irene Chapter 9

Olivia had fallen into a depression after finding out she was pregnant again. She tried to put on a happy face, and not let on how she was really feeling. She knew she was supposed to be happy about her upcoming blessings, but to Olivia it felt more a curse.

She loved Irene whole heartedly, and loved being a mom. She loved watching her baby grow, and meet her milestones. To Olivia their little family was perfect. Truthfully, Olivia had already decided that one baby was enough. They already had Elliot's children in their lives. Elliot's children were close enough to the baby where they could be considered siblings.

Olivia was also still traumatized over the birth. She knew labor and delivery were no picnic, but it was much worse than she could have ever imagined. The hours of pushing, and internal injuries were horrific. She spent 3 weeks after the birth in bed healing from the ordeal. She wasn't sure she could physically do it again.

Then, there was the vanity aspect. The first pregnancy, in Olivia's opinion, had destroyed her body. She was heavier, and her hips were wider. Her once sculpted abdomen was now covered in stretch marks, and squishy. All of the exercise in the world didn't seem to be helping. She wanted to get her body back before even considering having another baby.

She didn't stand how Elliot could even stand to sleep with her. She was like a different woman now, far from her muscular, toned body pre-pregnancy. After pushing out a 10 plus pound baby, sex couldn't be as enjoyable for him. All of her anxiety was weighing down on her as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Irene smiled up at her as she unlatched from her breast.

"Everything is going to change around here Irene, but I'm not sure it will be for the better," she told her daughter as she stood up from the rocking chair. She placed the baby back in the crib before fixing her bra and blouse.

She heard Elliot unlocking the front door, and tried to wipe away her tears. She didn't want him to know she'd been crying.

"Hi Liv." He leaned down and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"I picked up the stuff to make spaghetti with meat sauce. I hope that's okay with you."

"It's fine," she answered quietly. "Do we have salad vegetables in the house?"

"There's still a bunch of stuff in there. Liv, you need to eat more than salad though. You're growing 2 babies now, and breastfeeding Irene."

She smiled and agreed to Elliot's face, but didn't follow through. The truth was she really wasn't eating enough. In a strange way, she was afraid to. She didn't want gain another 50 pounds with this pregnancy. She didn't want to deliver two huge babies. The thought of it caused a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Over the next few weeks, Olivia really threw herself into her work. Elliot thought she had been working more hours than normal. Many nights she wasn't coming home until 11 PM. When a new case came in, Olivia dedicated her existence to it. It got to the point where Elliot and Irene only saw her one weekends.

One late Thursday night, Casey Novak walked into the precinct unexpected.

"Casey, what are you doing here? When did you get back?"

Olivia hugged Casey tightly.

Casey and Olivia were best friends, then Casey was suspended, and went back to Vermont temporarily to regroup.

"Just today actually. I had a feeling I'd find you here. What the hell are you doing here so late when you have a baby and husband at home?"

Olivia and Casey had kept up on the phone regularly throughout her absence. Olivia had told her everything that had happened with Irene's birth at the Jersey Shore. She had not yet told her about the new pregnancy.

"Just finishing up some paperwork."

Casey knew that Olivia was full of it. She could still read the woman like a book.

"Olivia Stabler, tell me what is really going on."

"Not here. Do you want to go to the diner around the block?"

"Sounds good to me," Casey said. "I'll have a coffee and one of those huge brownies."

Olivia smiled, and grabbed her coat. The women were off to the diner.

They took their usual corner booth. Casey ordered her coffee and brownie. Olivia ordered just green tea.

Casey thought it was odd that Olivia wasn't ordering a desert. She always used to order the boston cream pie. It was her favorite. Casey decided not to say anything.

"So Olivia, what's up? Tell me everything."

Olivia looked away. She really didn't want to get into it, but her best friend deserved to hear the truth.

"Case, I'm pregnant again; this time with twins.

"Oh my god! Olivia! Congratulations! That's amazing."

After opening her mouth, Casey noticed Olivia's expression. Evidently the second pregnancy was not amazing.

"What's wrong Liv? You don't seem happy."

The tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Olivia told her everything, including how this pregnancy was completely unplanned.

"You guys only did it once, and he knocked you up again," Casey said surprised.

"Not only knocked me up, he knocked me up with twins."

"Those are some strong sperm. Remind me not to stand too close to him."

Olivia smiled slightly.

"So how far along are you now Liv?"

"14 weeks tomorrow. I'm disgusting already."

"Liv, what are you talking about? You look great!"

"Casey, stop. I was still 20 pounds heavier than before when I got pregnant again. I've been working out like crazy, and I still can't get the baby weight off. I think I've put on another 15 pounds since getting pregnant again. I'm so out of shape I can't stand it. My belly was still pudgy from Irene; now it's pudgy, and popping out already. Look!"

She slightly lifted the hem of her shirt, and showed her friend her pants that no longer buttoned. She had a rubber band, and safety pin keeping the tab closed. "And these are the bigger pants I bought when I went back to work. I can't do this again so soon. It's too much!"

"Liv, have you spoken to Elliot about it? If you aren't ready for two more, maybe you shouldn't have them," Casey said cautiously.

"I never thought about having an abortion. I mean, I've always wanted a family. It's just the timing is all wrong. I want to give Irene all of my attention, like every baby deserves. I feel like 2 more children so close together is going to rob her of attention. "

"Liv, you're acting like you're the first woman to have kids close together. I was born 11 months after my older sister, and suffered no ill effects. I think you're making it a bigger deal than it is."

I hope Cas, I just feel this internal conflict that I just can't get over."

Casey drove Olivia home later that night. She wouldn't allow a woman in Olivia's "delicate condition" to take the subway home at night. Olivia thanked her for the ride. They made plans to have lunch the following week.

When Olivia walked through the front door, Elliot was sound asleep on the couch with Irene sleeping on his chest. They had both fallen asleep watching a baby Einstein video.

She gently lifted Irene out of his arms, and placed the baby in her crib. When she walked back into the living room, Elliot had woken up.

"You're home," Elliot said.

Elliot had given Olivia a lot of space lately. He knew she was having a hard time coping with the news of the second pregnancy. He knew pushing, and questioning Olivia wouldn't help her. He wished she would spend fewer hours at the office. He knew she was exhausted, but wouldn't admit to it. Sometimes Elliot thought Olivia, in her own mind, was in denial about the pregnancy. She was working too hard, not resting enough, and definitely not eating enough. He also thought she was spending too much time at the gym. The problem was Olivia would admit to none of these things. He was worried about his wife, and couldn't say anything about it without her becoming angry, and shutting him out. He considered speaking with her doctor about it.

"Did you eat," he asked cooly.

"Yeah, Casey and I went to the diner." She didn't mention that she had only tea at the diner.

"You sure you're not hungry? The stew I made is still warm in the crock pot."

"No thanks El. I'm really stuffed."

Elliot knew Olivia was lying. He could read her like a book. "Liv, it's really late, and you've been working too hard. Why don't you call out tomorrow, and get some rest?"

"I can't. I have court at 10, then, I have a mountain of paperwork. Don't worry about me El. I'm fine."

Elliot just shook his head. "How about a bath? I can run the water, and put in some of your bubble bath."

"That sounds delightful. Just what I need to relax before bed."

Olivia sat in the bath tub until all the bubbles had disappeared, and the water turned luke warm. She kept thinking about her conversation with Casey, and about all of the anxiety she had been feeling lately. She decided the only way she would feel better about this pregnancy was to get prepared for it.

She needed to start working on finding a bigger house. Right now, she, Elliot, and Irene were living in a 1 bedroom. The crib was in the alcove in the bedroom. There was no way two more babies could be squeezed into the tiny apartment. She also did not want to leave Manhattan. She wasn't ready to move to a house in Staten Island, or somewhere equally as suburban. She wasn't ready for so many changes in her life, but at this point, had no choice.

"If only he wore a condom that night," Olivia thought to herself.

^

The next morning, Olivia woke up feeling awful. Her body was aching, and she couldn't stop vomiting. The dry heaves would not stop. Elliot was in the bathroom with her, rubbing circles on her back, offering her ginger ale to soothe her stomach.

"Liv, call Cragen. They can reschedule your testimony."

"Elliot, I can't. I said I'd be there for Monica Peet. I can't let her down.

Finally, Olivia's stomach calmed down, and she was able to finish getting dressed. She was even more disgusted with her body as she dressed. Nothing seemed to fit without being tweaked with safety pins.

She covered up the paleness of her skin with some bronzer. She didn't want people asking her if she was feeling well all day. She just wanted to remain anonymous. She hated being treated as if she was fragile just because she was knocked up again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7

Olivia was waiting in the court house lobby for the court room doors to open. It was very crowded, and there was no air circulation. She felt very warm, and was sweating slightly. As she stood and waited, her eyesight became blurry, and the lights seemed to dim. Her mouth was dry. She looked around for a place to sit, but all of the benches were taken.

She could feel herself losing control. She was now sweating profusely, her heart was racing. Her legs began to buckle under her weight. All the sounds in the room became muffled. Then, she succumbed to the darkness. She hit the floor with a thump.

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I just write these stories for fun. The characters aren't mine.

Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW!

As she came to a few minutes later, she was disoriented. She was surrounded by a crowd of people. Someone had undone her shirt collar, and was fanning her. Her vision was still fuzzy. She thought she heard Casey's voice.

"Liv, don't move an ambulance is on it's way."

She attempted to sit up, but Casey held her down. "Just stay still Liv."

She really didn't think she needed to go to the hospital. She had only fainted. She was fine.

"I need to give my testimony."

"Liv, well reschedule. Don't worry about that now."

The paramedics arrived, and began loading her on a stretcher. "How are you feeling Ma'am? "

"I'm fine," Olivia said weakly. I don't need…"

Casey cut her off. "She's 14 weeks pregnant with twins."

"Don't worry Ma'am, we're going to take good care of you."

Olivia laid her head back on the stretcher in defeat. Now that the EMTs knew she was pregnant, she'd have to choice but to go to the hospital.

Elliot met Olivia in the Emergency room of St. Luke's Hospital.

"Liv, are you okay," he asked breathless after running through the hospital corridors.

"El, relax. Everything is fine. It was so warm in the courthouse that I just fainted."

Dr. Lopez stepped into the room. "Knock Knock Olivia," the doctor said.

"Hi Doctor. Can I get out of here? I really am fine."

"Olivia, let's talk first. I have the results of your blood work. It's no wonder you fainted. Your blood sugar and iron levels are rock bottom. Your blood pressure is also very low. "

She was quiet.

"We started you on IV to provide hydration, and glucose. You also need to start taking daily iron supplements as you are very anemic."

"I'll do that doctor. Can I get out of here when the IV is finished? I promise I'll rest at home."

"I'm going to admit you for a few days Olivia. I want to monitor you and the babies. You also need some fluids. You've got to take better care of yourself and the babies. You look like you've lost weight. Are you eating enough?"

Elliot didn't allow Olivia the opportunity to answer.

"Doctor, she's not taking care of herself. She's barely eating, working too much, and spending too much time at the gym for a woman who's pregnant with twins."

Olivia felt betrayed. How dare Elliot rat her out!

"Olivia, those twins are depending on you. You've got to take better care of yourself. When we spoke about exercise while pregnant, I specifically told you to take a class geared toward pregnant women. Something low impact, and low intensity. Maybe do some walking. You can't be lifting weights, and running 20 miles a day on a treadmill."

Olivia looked down with a guilty expression on her face.

"We'll talk some more later Olivia," her doctor said placing her hand on Olivia's shoulder. Get some rest."

After the doctor stepped out of the room, Olivia wanted to scream at Elliot for opening his big mouth. But she couldn't. Everything he had said was one hundred percent correct. It was true, she did need to take better care of herself for the sake of her twins.

* * *

><p>Olivia was released from the hospital three days later. She was on strict bed rest for the following week. She had promised her doctor and Elliot that she would get with the program. No more starving herself, and over exercising. The fainting spell had scared her into submission. She wanted the children she was carrying, and loved them already. It was about time she began acting like it.<p>

Elliot saw to it that Olivia did not put one toe on the floor for the following week. She was allowed out of bed only to use the bathroom, shower, and eat.

Elliot was also very relieved that Olivia also eating again. He hoped that she would continue on this path.

Irene, Elliot and Olivia were in bed together, snuggled under the covers. Irene giggled as Elliot played tickle monster with her. Olivia loved moments like this. She was with her family, with no outside interruptions. She was trying to imagine how it would be when the twins were born. There would be the five of them under the white down comforter. The second pregnancy still didn't feel real. She couldn't believe her family would be expanding from 3 to 5 in just a few short months.

Later that night, Elliot had placed Irene back in her crib. It was just the 2 of them in their bed.

"Liv, I have something to talk to you about. Obviously you know that we're about to be a family of five. I've been looking at apartments, and I think I've found the perfect place."

Olivia didn't know that Elliot was already looking at apartments. She was somewhat surprised, as he was more of a last minute type.

"There's a new building that just opened about 6 blocks from work. I was looking at a 3 bedroom 2 bath. It has a doorman, and a parking spot included. We would be buying the place; not renting."

"Can we afford that? A 3 bedroom in Manhattan?"

Actually, we can afford it. They've lowered the prices because no one is buying. We would be paying about $600 more a month than we're currently paying. But, we also wouldn't need to pay for parking anymore. I really think we could swing it. I talked to the bank, and we're eligible for a good interest rate because we're both public servants."

"Do you think we could be moved in before the twins are born," Olivia asked.

"I don't think it would be a problem because the unit is empty. Do you want to take a look at it next weekend?"

"I think I should. We can't stay where we are. It's like a sardine can with the 3 of us. If we could find a bigger place, it would take a lot off of my mind."

Elliot put his hand on Olivia's belly. He couldn't believe he had put two babies inside of her, especially after having sex only one time since Irene's birth. He felt some guilt for putting Olivia through this again. He knew that she really wasn't ready to add to the family just yet. He hoped she would have time to adjust to everything before the twins were born.

* * *

><p>The pregnancy seemed to be progressing so quickly. Olivia was now six months pregnant. She and Elliot were on their way to her checkup. She was hoping the twins would cooperate this time, and they could find out their sexes.<p>

Olivia cringed as she lifted her shirt for her exam. She was already bigger at six months then she was with Irene at eight months. With this pregnancy, her body filled out in addition to her belly. She was developing a lot of stretch marks. Her breasts were huge from breastfeeding Irene, and now rested on the top of her extended belly. She didn't know if she'd ever be able to get back into shape.

Irene giggled happily as Elliot bounced her up and down carefully on his knee. Olivia smiled at her daughter as the technician prepared for the ultrasound. Irene looked more and more like Olivia as the months passed. She had her olive complexion and dark hair with Elliot's blue eyes. She wondered if her eyes would stay blue as she got older.

The twins images appeared on the screen. Olivia couldn't believe her eyes. She could see her babies so clearly. The twins were facing each other in her womb.

The technician moved the scanner across her abdomen. She pointed to the screen.

"Twin A," she said pointing to the screen," is a very clearly a boy. Twin B over here, is definitely a girl."

"Congratulations, your son and daughter are perfect! They're developing normally, and are a good size."

Olivia had tears running down her cheeks. She was so angry at herself for how she had acted when she first found out about the pregnancy. She could have lost the twins. She was so thankful at that moment that they were okay, and developing normally.

The technician cleaned up the gel on Olivia's belly, and moved the ultrasound machine away.

Dr. Lopez entered the room to finish the exam. Olivia dreaded the internal exam. It was uncomfortable, and humiliating. Even though Elliot had seen her in that position before, she made him step out.

Olivia received a clean bill of health. The babies were developing right on schedule. Knowing that her babies were healthy lifted a huge weight off of Olivia's shoulders. She felt like she could breathe, instead of being suffocated with worry that something would be wrong. She was an older mom, and the risks statistically were higher. She had a huge smile on her face as she got dressed, and checked out of the office. "2 girls and a boy," she thought to herself. "I never thought I'd be so lucky."

* * *

><p>At Olivia's 8 month mark, the family was moving into their new home. It really was perfect. It was three bedrooms, plus a small den with French doors. For now, the den would be Irene's room.<p>

Olivia fed Irene as Elliot assembled a dresser. He turned, and noticed Olivia was sitting on the couch, topless.

"Don't get any ideas El!"

"I'm not. I'm just admiring how beautiful and amazing my wife is."

"El, I'm like a cow these days with my calf sucking my udders."

"Nope Liv. I don't believe it for a minute. You're gorgeous."

Olivia rolled her eyes. Eight months pregnant with twins was tough. She wasn't sleeping well, and it seemed when she did fall asleep, Irene woke up needing to be fed. She was lugging around an extra 60 pounds since getting pregnant with the twins. Her breathing was labored because the twins constricted her lung capacity. She had a overall general ache. She was counting the days until she delivered.

She thought this would be a good time to bring up Elliot's vasectomy.

"Elliot, I wanted to talk to you about something."

He looked up from his Swedish assembly directions. "Yeah Liv?"

"After the twins are born, I don't want to have any more kids. I think 3 is more than perfect."

"Okay, that's fine," he said looking somewhat confused.

"With the twins, you'll have 8 kids…"

" I'm happy as long as you're happy."

He didn't seem to know where she was headed with this conversation. She would have to be blunt.

"El, I think you should get a vasectomy. I don't want another surprise 7 months after the twins are born."

"A vasectomy," he spat out. "Liv, I don't want to do that. That's like taking away my manhood."

"Why don't you get your tubes tied?"

Olivia was getting angry. "Haven't I been through enough? I was practically ripped apart delivering Irene, I've gained weight like a prize heifer, and I'm about to deliver again! What else do you want from me Elliot," she screamed.

"I don't know Liv. Birth control is a woman's issue to deal with."

Olivia was furious. She struggled to lift her hugely pregnant body off of the couch. She stood up, and put her hand on her aching back.

"Elliot, fine. If that's how you feel. But so help me, I won't fuck you again until you're clipped. We're not having another oops. I'm done. I've done enough. If you plan on having more kids, it sure as hell won't be with me."

She waddled into their bedroom, and locked the door behind her.

Elliot knew he was in trouble.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, I just use them for my own fun.

Author's Note" PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

"Why did I say that," Elliot thought to himself. "Stupid Stupid Stupid!"

He knew he was going to pay for this big time. He absolutely didn't want a vasectomy, but shouldn't have admitted it. Truth be told, he took pride in being able to knock a woman up without any effort, especially at his age. He got Kathy pregnant, it seemed, by just standing next to her. Olivia had gotten pregnant with Irene within a month of stopping her birth control. It only took him one time to get her pregnant with the twins.

Olivia said she didn't want any more children after the twins. Elliot didn't tell Olivia, but he would like 1 more baby. He wanted to try for 1 more boy. He absolutely loved all of his daughters, but shared a different kind of bond with his son. If he and Olivia had another boy, the twins would each have a same sex sibling to grow up with. There was no guarantee of course the new baby would be a boy, but he thought it was worth a shot. He didn't know how he could get Olivia on board with his plan. He believed her when she said she wouldn't touch him until he had the big V.

* * *

><p>Four days had passed since their huge argument. Olivia was an ice queen. She had barely said two words to him. Every morning she got up, and got Irene and herself ready for the day. Casey had been driving them in the morning.<p>

He felt guilty because he knew Olivia was not feeling well, but she wouldn't allow him to help her. He had attempted to massage her back, and she pushed him away. He didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p>Olivia had never been more disgusted with Elliot. She knew he was stubborn, but this was over the top. She'd been through hell with her two pregnancies, and none of it seemed to matter. It was her job to worry about birth control. He would soon be a father of 8. She should have known he wasn't interested in birth control just by the number of kids he had!<p>

She couldn't put her body through another pregnancy. She was being stretched to her limits now being pregnant with the twins, and breastfeeding Irene. It was harder to snap back at her age. Why was Elliot being so selfish?

Olivia was feeling miserable at work that morning. Her back was killing her. She was having spasms, and it killed her to stand up straight. She was also having some mild, irregular contractions. She wouldn't admit her weakness to anyone on the squad. She should have already been on maternity leave, but kept putting it off.

She knew it was going to be a long day. She would be on a stake out all day with Fin. They'd be following Edwin Dorian, a guy who was suspected of raping women by breaking into their cars, hiding in the back seat or trunk. He would travel back to their homes, and force himself into their apartments by gun point. They were hoping to catch the suspect in the act.

She hoped the operation would be quick, as her back couldn't take a long day in the passenger seat.

Always being the gentleman. Fin had brought Olivia a heating pad for her back that plugged into the cigarette lighter outlet.

Liv, how's things going with Elliot? He told me about the big fight you two had."

"I'm not talking to him. I have nothing else to say until he agrees to get himself fixed. He doesn't take any responsibility for anything. I must have gotten like this," she said pointing down to her belly, "By myself. He wants to continue the way we're going. Before long, we'll be like that family in Arkansas with the 20 kids. Fin, he doesn't care. He didn't give me any reason why he doesn't want to do it. He just doesn't want to lose his "manhood." Birth Control is the woman's problem."

"You guys need to talk this out. Both of you shouldn't be so miserable, especially now that you're gettin' ready to pop. You don't want your kids to be born into hostility."

"Fin, I know you're right, but for once I don't want to be the one to give in. If he wants to settle this, he needs to come to me. Until then, I just don't care."

Fin just shook his head. Olivia and Elliot were both so stubborn. Sometimes he didn't know how they could live together without killing each other. Things were about to get even more interesting with 2 more kids on the way.

"Liv I want to stretch my legs a little. Do you want anything from the convenience store?"

These days there was rarely a moment when Olivia wasn't hungry. "Hot chocolate, and a breakfast sandwich," she asked hopefully.

As Olivia watched Fin walk into the store, she noticed their suspect coming out of his apartment. He was carrying a small black drawstring bag. She had to follow him.

"Shit," she thought to herself. "Of all times to take a break." Olivia got out of the car, and began following the suspect on foot. He seemed very nervous. She followed him for about six blocks on foot, before he stopped on the side of a parked Hyundai accent. He stood on the sidewalk for a few minutes, watching to see if anyone was looking at him.

He began fumbling inside of his black bag. Olivia knew he was about to jimmy the door open.

"Fin, meet me on the corner of 6th Ave, and 23rd Street. The suspect is attempting to break into a car," she said into her radio.

"Copy that. I'm on my way."

Soon, the suspect had opened the car door, and was about to get in the back seat.

"Stop, Police!" Olivia screamed.

The suspect dropped his bag, and began running.

Olivia, at 8 months pregnant, with twins, began chasing him on foot. She was remarkably fast for a woman in her condition.

She chased the suspect at full speed for 3 blocks, running with one hand supporting her belly.

Fin pulled the squad car up to the next block, and was able to intercept Dorian. He cuffed him, gave him his rights, and threw him into the back of the car.

"Liv, you okay?" I can't believe you ran like that!"

Olivia was bent over, sweating profusely, clutching her abdomen, and gasping for breath. She felt like her airway was constricted, and she couldn't get enough air through.

Her face was ghastly pale. Fin was nervous.

"Liv, are you okay? Do you want me to call Elliot?" He asked.

She couldn't talk. She couldn't breathe.

He tried to lead her to a bench that was a few feet away, but her legs wouldn't respond. The lights in her mind were dimming. She could no longer hear Fin talking. Then, suddenly, she fell into the darkness.

Fin grabbed her falling body as she crashed to the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>When Olivia came through, she was in the back of an ambulance, wearing an oxygen mask. All of her energy had been sucked out of her. She felt like she had been run over by a truck. She didn't even have the energy to move.<p>

She looked to the left, and saw Fin in the ambulance with her.

"Baby Girl you're back. Thank God. You got me all kinds of nervous."

Olivia smiled weakly. She felt the babies moving, and instantly felt relieved. She knew she was going to hear it from her doctor, and from Elliot about chasing a suspect in her condition. She had told her doctor at her last appointment that she'd go on maternity leave that week. She was about to be caught in her lie.

Before she knew it, she was being wheeled though the emergency room doors, and being moved from the stretcher to a hospital bed. She was shocked the hospital staff was able to move her at her current weight.

She knew she was in a hospital, and could see the nurses and doctors working around her. She could feel the needle pricks and pokes. But, she felt like she was in a fog. Her vision was hazy, and she really wasn't hearing what was going on around her. She didn't realize that a doctor was calling her name.

She was feeling so tired. It was as if she didn't have the energy to even wiggle her toes. With all of the activity going on around her, she was able to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"Olivia's oxygen level plummeted after her run. Because of the pregnancy, her lungs aren't able to fully expand due to lack of space from the babies, which makes breathing more difficult. With the exertion from the running, she wasn't getting enough oxygen, and fainted. She told me at her last appointment that she would start her maternity leave the following week. Obviously she lied." Dr. Lopez said shaking her head.<p>

"Olivia never mentioned going on leave to me, even though I've been begging her to take it for over a month now. She has no business running around like that 8 months pregnant with twins."

Both Elliot and Dr. Lopez shook their heads.

"Elliot, after tonight's event, Olivia absolutely has to take her maternity leave. This is the second fainting spell she's had. Her blood pressure is still low. Her blood sugar is also low. If she continues to pull stunts like this, the fainting will continue. When she's released from the hospital, she'll need to be on full bed rest until she delivers. She can't take any risks.

"I'll see to it she doesn't doc. I'll have a patrol officer at our door is necessary."

"Olivia is still sleeping, but you can go up if you'd like.

* * *

><p>Olivia woke up the next morning still feeling groggy. She looked over to see Elliot sleeping on the chair, covered with a thin woven blanket. He looked uncomfortable, and crunched up in the chair. She knew she'd receive her verbal lashing from him as soon as he woke up. She laid back in her bed, and stretched. She was attached to so many monitors it was unreal.<p>

"Knock Knock," Dr. Lopez said at her door. "Good Morning Olivia."

Elliot woke up from his nap, trying to appear as if he wasn't sleeping.

"So Olivia, how has maternity leave been treating you?" The doctor asked.

Olivia knew she was busted. She looked away from her doctor.

Dr. Lopez set Olivia up for an internal exam. Olivia groaned. She hated this part with a passion. After a few minutes of being poked and prodded, the doctor snapped her gloves off.

"Olivia, this is it. You need to be on maternity leave from today on. When you're released, you're on full bed rest until the twins are born. No sex. Your blood pressure is low, your glucose level is low, and you've already dilated 3 centimeters. I want to keep the twins in there as long as possible."

"Don't worry doc. Olivia won't put one toe on the floor. I'll see to it personally."

Olivia was surprised that she had already begun to dilate. She had a few Braxton hicks contractions, and some back pain, but she didn't think she was dilating. She didn't dilate with Irene until her water broke, and she went into labor. She felt like Irene was just born yesterday, and she was about to go through the entire process again. She was feeling overwhelmed. She just wasn't ready to do it again. She hoped the next few weeks would go by slowly, and allow her some breathing room.

Please REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Thankful for Irene 

Author's Note: If you're still reading, please review!

Disclaimer: As usual. These aren't my characters, except for the non-SVU characters. I don't make money from these stories.

Chapter 11

Three days later, Olivia was released from the hospital with strict instructions. She was to remain on 100% bed rest. She could only get up to use the bathroom, shower, and eat. She was also allowed to go to any doctor's appointments. Beyond that, she would be in bed for the next few weeks.

She also had to assure her doctor that she would eat more. Between the pregnancy, and breastfeeding Irene, her blood sugar was consistently low. She needed to eat every few hours to keep her glucose levels stable. Elliot made sure there was plenty of food in the house. He also made sure she had water, and a big glass of juice on her night stand at all times.

Neither Elliot nor Olivia had said anything about the argument that they had about the vasectomy. The night after Olivia was released from the hospital, Elliot stepped into their bedroom as Olivia was feeding Irene.

At first he was quiet. He was in awe watching his wife nourishing his daughter.

"Liv, we need to talk. We've got to get this vasectomy thing sorted out before the twins are born."

She looked up at him, but didn't say anything.

"I know you said that you don't want any more kids after the twins are born, but I don't feel done yet. I would really like to try for one more boy before we call it quits. "

Olivia stared back down at Irene, and said nothing. The room was silent, except for the slurping sounds coming from the baby."

"Our kids would both have a same sex sibling to grow up with. I think it's important. I know there isn't any guarantee we'd have another boy, but I think we should try."

Olivia adjusted Irene to her other breast, and then looked up at Elliot.

"And when exactly do you propose we start trying for number 4, the night after I deliver the twins?"

"Liv, why don't we wait a year, or even 18 months after the twins are born. You could go on Mirena, or something similar until we decide. If the time passes, and you decide you absolutely don't want another baby, I'll get clipped, no questions asked. If we decide to have another baby, I'll get clipped right after he or she is born. I just don't want to rush into a permanent vasectomy hastily. You may feel totally different after the twins are born, and we settle into a routine."

Irene was no longer interested in eating, and was getting sleepy. Olivia placed her gently near her shoulder, and burped her lightly.

"Okay Elliot. That's fair. I want to talk to Dr. Lopez about the IUD, and see what she says. I don't want to take any chances this time."

She handed Irene to her father. He placed her in her crib. Elliot came back to the bed, and got under the covers with Olivia.

"I'm sorry I made such a big deal out of this. I didn't mean to be so selfish." He placed one arm over his wife, and pushed her into a laying position. He kissed her deeply, causing her to moan lightly. He moved his mouth slowly down toward her chest, taking the tip of her breast into his mouth, and whirling his tongue around her erect nipple. He sucked lightly until her milk began to trickle his mouth. He didn't mind Irene's leftovers.

"Ellllllioooooot…she moaned."

The sensation was so intense she felt as if she could orgasm.

Knowing there were limits to what they could do sexually, he returned his lips to hers. They kissed until they were both breathless.

That evening they ate their Chinese take-out in bed. Elliot knew from experience to order extra, as one container of general tso's chicken just wasn't enough for his wife these days. He didn't mind. He was just thrilled he was eating.

When they were finished, they laid together in bed. Irene was sleeping soundly. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Her body was so much softer now, and her hair had grown past her shoulders. She looked like a goddess with wavy chestnut hair, and fuller figure. Elliot put his hand over Olivia's belly, and made circles with his fingers. Even after so many months had passed, he still couldn't absorb the fact that there were 2 babies growing in Olivia's belly. He ran his fingers over her olive skin, feeling the ripples from her stretch marks. Her body was so much different now than when she was pregnant with Irene. She had really filled out. She was so curvy and soft. Elliot was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even realize that Olivia had fallen asleep. Not wanting to wake her, he carefully got out of bed. He wheeled Irene's bassinette out into the living room. If Irene woke up, he could take care of the baby, and let his wife sleep uninterrupted.

* * *

><p>Even though she was confined to bed, the weeks were going by so quickly for Olivia. She was now 2 weeks away from her due date. She had become an expert at pointing, and telling Elliot exactly what to do. It was something she could get used to.<p>

Her doctor was shocked that she managed to stay pregnant so long. She expected that Olivia would have delivered prematurely, because that is the norm for a twin pregnancy.

She had just returned from her now weekly appointment with Dr. Lopez. The twins were developing phenomenally. They were estimated at 7 pounds 8 ounces, and 7 pounds 12 ounces. Both twins heart rates and vitals were perfect.

Olivia was slightly worse for the wear. Her blood pressure was slightly low, and she had a small amniotic leak. She was also appalled to hear that her current weight was 187 pounds. Her doctor told her to get herself ready to go to the hospital, as she could go into labor at any time. She hadn't dilated any more, but twin A was low, and in the birthing position.


	12. Chapter 12

Thankful for Irene

Chapter 12

Author's Note:  I've been home from work for the past week as the power has been out in NJ, so I've had some time on my hands. I know the time line isn't exactly right, but it seems like hurricane sandy could add a good twist to my story. So, please just go with it!

* * *

><p>Olivia couldn't believe what she was hearing. A "frankenstorm" was barreling toward the NYC metro area. She had been watching the story about the storm all week, but assumed that the storm would pan out to be nothing, and head out to sea.<p>

"This can't be happening again," she thought, placing her hand on her belly. She flashed back to the events of the night Irene was born.

Snapping herself out of it, she shook her head. "No, that won't happen again. We're not leaving town this time. Everything will be fine."

Considering the trauma surrounding Irene's birth, and the fact that this time she would be delivering twins, Olivia and her doctor had decided to schedule Olivia for a c-section. She had an appointment scheduled with Dr. Lopez today to check the twins' progress, and to decide when the twins would be delivered. Her due date was in about 1 weeks, but it wasn't likely Dr. Lopez would wait that long.

* * *

><p>Olivia waited nervously in the doctor's waiting room. Elliot could sense her anxiety.<p>

"Liv, calm down. I'm sure everything is fine. You're far enough along that scheduling the c-section shouldn't be an issue."

Elliot, I'm not worried about scheduling. I'm worried about having a repeat of Irene's birth! I want them out before the storm!"

The door of the waiting room opened. "Olivia Stabler," the receptionist asked.

Elliot helped Olivia out of her seat, and led her inside.

"Getting close!" the medical assistant said cheerfully.

Olivia groaned as she slipped off her shoes to step on the scale. Elliot took her hand to steady her.

"191 pounds."

Olivia shook her head, and stepped off the scale. She gained 4 pounds over the course of 1 week. Her blood pressure was also taken.

They were lead into the exam room. Olivia changed into the thin fabric gown, and struggled to get herself up on the exam table. She couldn't understand why they had to make these things so high. It was nearly impossible to climb up there when she was so hugely pregnant.

A few moments later, Dr. Lopez knocked, and stepped into the room.

"Hi Olivia," she said enthusiastically. "How are you feeling?"

Olivia managed a small smile. "I'm okay. I just want to deliver these babies before Sandy hits."

"We'll see what we can do about that. I'll examine you, and then we'll talk."

Olivia groaned as the doctor motioned for her to slide down, and put her legs in the stirrups. Olivia hated this part with a passion. She knew it was a relatively quick exam, but it seemed like it took so long. After the internal exam, the doctor listened to the twins' heartbeats, performed a quick ultrasound.

"Ok, that's it for today. Why don't you get dressed, and meet me in my office," Dr. Lopez said.

* * *

><p>"Everything is in order Olivia. You haven't dialed any further, and the amniotic fluid is still at a safe level despite the slow leak. I think we can go ahead and schedule your c-section. The twins are an amazing size, and I don't anticipate any issues with prematurity."<p>

Olivia felt relieved. "I'd like to do it as soon as possible with the hurricane coming."

The doctor looked at her calendar. "Today is Thursday. The first appointment I have available is Monday morning."

Olivia could feel a knot forming in her stomach. "No chance of doing it tomorrow?" The storm is supposed to hit this weekend."

"I'm afraid not. I'm booked solid. Besides, this is New York City. What's the worst that could happen? The power could go out, but the hospitals have back up generators. The flooding is never as bad as they forecast. Just to be safe, we'll get you checked into the hospital on Sunday night. I do want you to stay on bedrest because your blood pressure is on the low side. "

"I'll see to it she stays in bed," Elliot said.

Olivia rolled her eyes at him.

"Thanks doc. We'll check into Manhattan General late Sunday afternoon."

Elliot and Olivia walked slowly back to the car. Elliot could tell Olivia was worried.

"Liv, everything is going to be fine. You know how they over-hype these storms."

"Like they over-hyped Irene," Olivia said sarcastically.

"That was different Liv. We were at the shore."

"Whatever; Olivia snapped. It is what it is. We don't have a choice at this point. We'll go to the hospital on Sunday, and hope for the best. Let's pick up Irene from the station house, and get some lunch before we go home."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Elliot, Irene, and Olivia were cuddled in their huge bed snuggling under the comforters, watching TV. It had gotten chilly in New York. Olivia was grateful for the Sherpa comforter Elliot had put on the bed.<p>

Olivia was caught up in her own thoughts, and not paying much attention to the TV. She wouldn't admit it to Elliot, but she was very frightened of the impending storm. The news reports were not changing. A powerful storm was headed directly for New York. They were predicting record flooding and storm surges. Elliot was well prepared for the storm. He had a lot of non-perishable in the house, flashlights, batteries, and a large stash of medical supplies. He was just as prepared for Irene, but that didn't exactly go smoothly.

Although Olivia knew her body may not be up to another natural delivery, she half hoped she would go into labor, and deliver the twins before the storm arrived. If nothing else, the twins would be considered full term.

* * *

><p>Olivia couldn't sleep that night. The twins kept moving as if they could sense their mother's anxiety. There couldn't have been much room left in there for the two of them, yet Olivia was constantly being kicked in the ribs. She rubbed her belly hoping to soothe the babies to sleep.<p>

The constant news reports about the storm didn't help calm Olivia's nerves. She thought that maybe they should leave the city. But really, there was nowhere to go. The whole tri-state area was going to get slammed by the storm, and everyone they knew lived in the tri-state area.

Olivia felt completely trapped by Sandy. All she could do was wait out the storm, and pray the twins stayed in safely until the storm passed.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think, and if you want to read more! Reviews are fabulous!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Thankful for Irene

Author's note: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Please keep the reviews coming!

This is just a short chapter. The next one will be longer!

* * *

><p>Olivia's anxiety level was through the roof. It was now Saturday afternoon, and the weather forecast hadn't changed. Sandy was on her way, and nothing would change that.<p>

Olivia was supposed to be on strict bed rest, but couldn't help but pace back and forth across the living room with one hand supporting her back. She kept hoping her body would give her a sign that the twins were on their way, but so far no such luck. Leave it to her to carry twins to term.

"Damn those Stabler genes," she thought to herself.

Olivia sat down on the edge of the couch, and turned the volume up on the TV so she could hear the latest forecast. After a minute, she turned it off in disgust.

She took a deep breath, and smoothed her thin ribbed tank top over her super-extended belly. She knew all of this stress wasn't good for the twins, but she couldn't help herself. She looked at Irene sleeping soundly in her crib. She wished she could be as blasé about the storm.

She checked her hospital bag for the 15th time to be sure she hadn't forgotten anything. After going over the contents of the bag, she zipped it shut, and went to lay down on the bed. Elliot would be home soon, and she had to pretend that she had been resting the entire day.

* * *

><p>Elliot made Olivia's favorite tacos for dinner that night. They ate on the couch as they watched the evening news.<p>

"El, aren't you the least bit worried about this storm?"

"I am Liv, but at the same time, there isn't anything I can do to stop it. We're prepared if it does go down as predicted. We will just have to wait and see.

Elliot was more worried than he let on. He was also terrified of a repeat performance of Irene's birth. He came precariously close to losing both his wife and daughter. All he could do was pray the storm went out to sea.

* * *

><p>The weather went downhill as the weekend progressed. By Sunday afternoon, the sky was dark grey and the wind was picking up. The waters around New York City were already rising. Evacuations were already taking place. Olivia was scheduled to check into the hospital, but wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. She was scheduled for her c-section the next morning, but wasn't sure if the hospital would have power as the storm progressed. On the other hand, she could stay home and risk going into labor.<p>

* * *

><p>By 7 Sunday evening, Olivia had checked into Manhattan General. They left Irene at the station house with Uncle Don. The precinct had backup generators, and would have power, water, and heat no matter what. Plus, her uncles would protect Irene with their lives. She hoped she had made the right decision in coming to the hospital.<p>

The trip in was already treacherous. Water was creeping onto the streets of Manhattan. Battery Park was already flooding. Evacuation orders were made for the lowest areas of the city, There were rumors of mass transit shut down. The winds were howling. It was raining.

"Great time to be delivering twins," Olivia thought to herself.

Olivia could hear the wind howling at her window. The entire hospital building was shaking due to the high wind gusts.

Sensing her apprehension, Elliot reassured his wife. "Even if the power goes out, they have backup generators. Relax."

Olivia filled out the necessary paperwork. Her nurse started her IV line. Her surgery was scheduled for 7 AM. She hoped it would go off without a hitch.

Olivia managed to doze off for a few hours. When she woke around 10 PM, she noticed that the cable TV service in the hospital was out. The lights continued to flicker. She could feel the knot in her stomach tightening. Of course, Elliot was oblivious to all of this as he was sound asleep in the empty extra bed.

She absent mindedly began rubbing her belly. Her skin felt as if it were stretched as tight as a drum.

"Can you two stay in there just a little longer? I don't think it's a good time to come out. I can keep the two of you safer inside!"

Just as Olivia finished talking to her twins, the lights went out in the hospital.

* * *

><p>I promise the next chapter will be longer.<p>

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Thankful for Irene

Chapter 14

Author's note: Thank you everyone for the reviews! I've finally updated, and hope to write more soon. Please let me know what you think.

Olivia knew in her gut that the hospital was not the place to ride out the storm. She knew Elliot wouldn't agree with her, but ultimately it was her decision; she was signing herself out of the hospital, and going home. She had to take her chances, and pray the twins would stay in until the storm had passed.

Olivia could see the scowl on Elliot's face as the nurse removed Olivia's IV.

"Liv, this is a bad idea. Just stay here. They will restore the power soon. Everything will be fine."

"Elliot, I've made my decision. There is no reason to stay in a hospital without full electrical service. They aren't going to do my c-section with only a back-up generator powering the building. I'd rather be in my own home while we wait out the storm. We can try to reschedule in a few days. I just want to pick up Irene, and go home."

A short while later, Elliot and Olivia were pulling away from the curb of the hospital. Olivia had assumed that she would be leaving the hospital with her twins, but as is her luck, it wasn't the case.

The weather conditions were treacherous. The winds were howling, and were practically pushing the car off the roadway. The heavy rains were coming down in what seemed different directions. Water was beginning to flood the streets. The power was out in huge sections of the city. Power lines and trees were down everywhere the eye could see. Roads were closed. The short trip to the precinct took over an hour.

When they arrived at the station house, they noticed that the precinct too was running on generator power. Olivia was forced to climb the stairs to the third floor in her heavily pregnant state. Elliot placed his hand on the small of her back as she climbed. Olivia was noticeably out of breath when she finally reached the top. Munch and Fin clamored to get her into a seat.

"Liv, please sit before one of the babies falls out," Munch quipped.

"Not funny Munch," Fin said playfully slapping the side of his head.

Olivia sat down and took a deep breath. "It's a mess out there. I want to get home with Irene as soon as possible."

Cragen's door opened, and he emerged carrying a smiling and laughing Irene. The baby's face lit up when she saw her mom.

Olivia took her daughter into her arms and kissed her. "I missed you so much Ree!" The baby was thrilled to be back in her mom's arms.

"Liv, you can leave her with us anytime. She's an angel. No trouble at all." Cragen said.

Olivia smiled. "We'll be out of your way in a minute. Let me finish catching my breath, and we'll head home."

Cragen frowned. "Is that a good idea Liv? The conditions out there are dangerous, and there is a 99% chance that the power is out in your place too."

"Cap, I think We'll be more comfortable in our own place. We'll be okay."

"Liv, I think he's right." Elliot said. Look out the window. It's gotten even worse since we got here. I don't want to be stuck in our place with Irene with no heat or electricity."

Olivia really wanted to go home, but she could tell by the expressions on their faces that the men surrounding her were not going to allow her to leave now.

"Fine, but the second the storm lets up, we're out! Elliot, if we're going to stay here for now, I think Ree is going to need more diapers. I don't see anymore in her bag."

Fin spoke up. "Already taken care of Liv. I went out before and bought the jumbo pack. I figure we could just leave them here for emergencies."

Olivia smiled. "Finn, you didn't have to do that. How much do I owe you?"

"Nuthin. Don't mention it."

* * *

><p>The hours were passing so slowly. Olivia could feel the wind rattling the building. The rain whipped against the windows. Olivia paced the floors with her hand supporting her lower back. The twins could sense her anxiety. They were moving nonstop.<p>

"Liv, what happened to bed rest? Elliot asked.

Olivia didn't answer. She kept pacing.

Elliot could tell by her expression that she was in pain.

"Liv, I know your back is killing you. Why don't you lay down for a while in the crib?

Olivia was going to protest, but she couldn't deny it. Her back was killing her, and her hips were aching terribly.

When she walked into the crib, she noticed Elliot had made the bed up nicely for her. He doubled up the thin mattress. He also brought her pillow from home, and a nice warm, soft blanket. The bed was actually somewhat comfortable. She laid down on her side, and stroked her belly to attempt to soothe the twins. She was having mild, irregular contractions. The twins were kicking and moving constantly. All of these feelings of movement inside of her made her feel nauseous.

Olivia fell into a restless sleep. Two hours later, she woke up covered in a cold sweat. She struggled to get out of bed as waves of nausea struck her. She barely made it into the bathroom in time to empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

After cleaning herself up, and splashing some cold water on her face, Olivia slowly waddled back to her bed. Elliot was sitting there waiting for her.

Bathroom break?" Elliot assumed.

He realized his wife didn't look well. "Liv you okay?"

For once, Olivia was going to tell the truth. "No, not really. I just puked in the bathroom. I really don't feel well at all. Maybe we should go to the hospital to be safe."

Elliot really was shocked to hear his wife volunteering to go to the hospital. He felt her face to check for fever, but it felt cool.

"Why don't you come out and have some ginger ale? It will settle your stomach, and get some sugar into you. We'll figure out which hospital is closest, and is taking patients."

As Elliot helped Olivia into a standing position, she felt a slight pop. She felt the familiar sensation of warm fluid slowly leaking out of her.

Olivia locked eyes with Elliot. "My water just broke."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Thankful for Irene

Author's Note: As promised, here is another chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews. Please keep the reviews coming!

Olivia felt oddly calm. She knew her water had just broken during a major hurricane, but strangely she felt no anxiety.

Elliot took a deep breath, and ran his hands through his short hair.

"Alright, let's get you into bed. We need to slow this down, so there is time for the storm to pass. I want to get you to a hospital this time."

Olivia agreed with Elliot. She didn't need gravity's help at this point to speed up her delivery. Luckily, she wasn't feeling any strong contractions yet. She hoped she was still in the very early stages of labor.

* * *

><p>Elliot walked back into the squad room. "Olivia's water just broke. She's in labor."<p>

The 3 men's eyes went wide.

"My god what is in that Stabler sperm?" Munch said. What are the odds of this happening twice during a hurricane?"

"Alright, we need a game plan. What hospitals are accepting patients, and still have full power?

Fin picked up his desk phone to call and check the hospitals, but there was no dial tone. His cell phone had no service.

Neither Munch, Cragen, or Elliot's phone had service. Cragen tried the police radio, but there was too much interference,

"I don't know what to say, Cragen said. I don't think it's worth the risk to drive around searching for a hospital. Chances are most aren't operational at this point."

Elliot agreed. "I'm going to keep her comfortable in bed as long as possible. I'm hoping we can buy some time."

* * *

><p>When Elliot stepped back into the crib to check on Olivia, she had fallen asleep. He was glad she had fallen asleep again. She would need all of her strength for the delivery. This wasn't supposed to happen like this. Olivia was supposed to have a planned c-section. He prayed that she wouldn't have to endure another traumatic birth. He wasn't sure her body was up to it.<p>

Irene seemed to be enjoying the storm. Her uncles were doting on her constantly. She was all smiles and giggles. Irene was such a content, easy going kid. He hoped the twins would be the same. This was his second set of twins, and would be his 6th and 7th children. It felt surreal to him. He never imagined having such a large family. His kids with Kathy were all practically grown, except for Eli. Now he had another gaggle of little kids with Olivia. He wondered if he had the strength to raise another family. He knew that he and Olivia would do their best.

* * *

><p>Cragen attempted to contact Dr. Warner, but had no luck being that the phones were down. He also texted her, but wasn't sure if the message had gone through, or was just floating in space somewhere. Cragen was worried about Olivia, especially after what she went through with Irene. Cragen wished that just for once, something would go smoothly for his detectives.<p>

* * *

><p>Olivia emerged from the crib, walking slowly with her left hand on the side of her stomach. Her hair was disheveled from sleeping.<p>

"Feelin okay?" Fin asked.

"As well as can be expected. The contractions are getting stronger."

Fin took her hand, and ushered Olivia into a chair.

"Elliot's been trying to find a hospital that's operational, but the pickins are slim. Plus the storm hasn't let up at all."

"I think I can hold out a little. Everything seems okay for now."

Olivia felt like a pot of water everyone was waiting for to boil. Every time she moved a muscle or made a sound, Fin, Cragen, Munch, and Elliot jumped to their feet. It was sort of endearing,

This waiting around was annoying Olivia. This is exactly why she wished she were home. She'd rather be relaxing in her own bed, cuddling with Irene and Elliot, than hanging around the squad room. She was so bored already. She didn't know how long they'd be sequestered there. The guys were so over protective of her that they would never allow her to leave now, especially since her water had broken.

As Olivia had gotten up to stretch, the lights in the building flickered.

"Strange," she thought to herself. The building was already on generator power, and it was supposed to be reliable. Before she could finish her thought, all of the lights went out, and the house went dark. Alarms began ringing. The humming noise of the generator outside of the windows had stopped.

"Elliot and Fin went outside to see what was going on. Olivia wanted to go with them, but Cragen gave her a stern look. She sat back down in her seat."

Olivia felt a pretty intense contraction as she waited for them to come back. It caught her by surprise, and a gasp escaped her lips. Cragen noticed the shocked expression on her face. He didn't say anything, but Olivia could read the expression on his face.

"I'm okay, just a stronger contraction."

Olivia was concerned as well. Her contractions had been mild to moderate since her water broke. She really hadn't timed anything because her contractions seemed irregular.

Fin and Elliot came back from checking on the generator.

"Well its official, Elliot said. "The generator is shut down."

"And the parking garage is flooding. Water is pouring in. The streets are flooding too. We're going to be here for a while," Fin continued.

Just as they finished talking, everyone heard a dripping noise. A huge wet spot had formed on the ceiling directly above them, and was now dripping. The day was getting better and better.

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed, and Oliva was in substantial pain. Her contractions were 20 minutes apart now, and intense. Just like her labor with Irene, she felt as if her spine was being twisted like a pretzel. Another contraction hit her, and she writhed in pain. She gripped the side of the thin mattress for support. Sweat dripped from her forehead. Elliot attempted to massage her back, but it was no help.<p>

The guys felt useless. They could do nothing to help, but keep an eye on Irene. They were all worried for Olivia and the twins.

Though she protested, Olivia allowed Elliot to check how far she had dilated. There really was no choice at this point. Elliot carefully slid down Olivia's yoga pants and panties, and slipped two gloved fingers inside her.

"I think about 6 Liv"

Olivia closed her eyes in defeat. As the minutes passed, her hopes of a hospital birth diminished. She was supposed to be having a c-section. Could her body even do this again?

Just like Irene's birth, Olivia found herself changing into a cotton gown. This time Elliot had managed pack something less matronly; a solid grey oversized sleep shirt. She didn't understand how some women seemed to stay so tiny while pregnant. They were their normal size with a perfect little basketball sized belly. Olivia was not so lucky. She knew she would be larger with a twin pregnancy, but she really hadn't expected to get as huge as she was. Even her doctor was surprised, considering Olivia's relatively small frame. Her breasts, normally a B cup were swollen to a DD due to her pregnancy, and breastfeeding Irene. She didn't feel like the same person anymore.

As she was lost in her thoughts, a strong contraction ripped through her midsection. She gripped the sink for support, and tried to breathe through it. The contractions were getting longer as well as stronger. She wiped the sweat from her forehead with her arm.

"Elliot is crazy if he thinks we're going to try for another boy," she thought to herself. With my luck, the next time around I'd be delivering during the zombie apocalypse."

After regaining her composure, Olivia carefully walked back to the bed, steadying herself against the cinderblock wall of the crib.

* * *

><p>Elliot was frantically dialing 911. He wanted Olivia to give birth in a hospital. These do-it-yourself births were too dangerous, never mind painful for Olivia.<p>

By some miracle, one of his calls went through.

"This is 911; what is your emergency?"

"This is Detective Elliot Stabler Badge 1215. My wife is in labor at the one-five station house. She..."

Then, the phone went dead.


	16. Chapter 16

Thankful For Irene

Chapter 16

Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews. Please let me know what you think. I'm getting close to the end!

Olivia's contractions were coming faster and harder. She could barely catch her breath, and another contraction hit her. She was moaning in pain clutching her hardened belly. She was covered in sweat, but freezing at the same time. The heat was out because there was no electricity, and the station house was getting colder and colder.

"I'm never having sex with you again Elliot! This is all your fault! Everytime I even get close to you this happens! I swear to god you'd better get yourself fixed or you can move into the garage!"

"I need to fucking push!" Olivia screamed.

Munch, Fin, and Cragen heard the exchange between the detectives from outside in the squadroom.. They all felt extremely uncomfortable. Some things were just meant to be unheard. Munch nervously checked the window every other minute hoping for a glimpse of an ambulance. Luckily, Irene seemed to be uneffected. She was sound asleep in her pack and play.

* * *

><p>After confirming, Elliot told Olivia that it was time to push. She was completely dialated. Olivia was already exhausted and dripping with sweat. Elliot helped his wife prop herself up against the pillows. On her next contraction, Olivia bore down with all her might. Elliot knew better then to count outloud.<p>

"Liv, you're doing great, Keep doing what you're doing!"

Olivia was moaning and thrashing around in the bed. The pain was unbearable. She couldn't stand contraction drained her of more energy.

Finally, she heard Elliot yell from the foot of the bed. "Liv, you're crowning. I can see the top of the baby's head. Stop pushing for a minute!"

Olivia panted her way through the next few contractions, trying to give her body a chance to stretch to accomodate the baby.

"Alright, on the next contraction, bear down." Elliot instructed.

"The head is out!" Elliot told her.

"Ughhh!" Olivia yelled out. "It hurts!"

Elliot focused on the baby. The second shoulder was freed.

"One more push Liv. It's almost out!"

With the next contraction, Olivia gave it all she had left. The baby slid out with a gush of fell back against the pillows in relief.

Elliot wiped his son with a towel, and wrapped him up as tightly as possible in a clean blanket. He handed their crying son to his groggy wife.

Olivia smiled. "He's gorgeous!" Holding her son in her arms felt surreal. Like he wasn't really hers. It was strange to think she had just delivered a baby, but was still pregnant. She attempted to feed him for the first time, and he latched on right away; like an old pro. He suckled greedily from her engorged breast.

"What should we name him?" Elliot asked.

"Well, what do you think of Ryan Paul?"

"I think it's a good solid name. Ryan Paul Stabler it is!"

The baby had stopped eating, and was falling asleep on Olivia's chest. Elliot picked him up, and held him tight in his arms. He placed him in a makeshift bassinette to keep him safe.

Olivia's contractions had slowed down, and become milder. She didn't know what to expect, but was anxious to deliver the second baby. She tried to lay back and regain her energy in the meantime. Elliot sat next to her on the bed, and stroked her hair.

"You're amazing Liv. You never fail to amaze me."

She wanted to respond, but just didn't have the energy. Before she knew it, she had dozed off.

As Olivia was close to delivering the second win, Cragen heard a siren in the distance. Munch ran to the window to check, and saw the unmistakable red emergency lights pulling up to the precinct. Fin and Munch ran down the stairs to direct the paramedics.

When they arrived in cribs, Olivia was in the middle of a contraction. The paramedic immediately began to assess the situation. Elliot was relieved to have someoe with formal medical training on the scene. Oliva was immediately given oxygen, and an IV of fluids was started immediately.

When the EMT checked Olivia's progress, he was immediately alarmed. "The second twin is breech. I think it would be best if we get her to a hospital ASAP. Maam try not to push"

* * *

><p>Olivia woke up in a hospital bed feeling disoriented. Her body ached everywhere. "What, where..where am I?" She looked down at her now-smaller belly.<p>

Elliot took her hand, and kissed her cheek.

"Liv, we're at Manhattan General. You had a c-section to deliver our daughter. Do you remember?"

"No, the last thing I remember is being in the cribs. Where are the babies?"

"They're in the nursery. The nurse will bring them up when you are ready. There is one thing I need to tell you before you see the babies. We had a little surprise."

Olivia's stomach sunk.

Elliot continued, "After our daughter was born, the doctors discovered a third baby hiding behind our daughter; a little boy. He is the smallest of the three at 4 pounds 15 ounces and 18 inches long."

Olivia's eyes went wide. "Triplets? 3 babies?" She kept repeating to herself.

The nurse rolled in three basinettes and she was able to see for herself. Oliva burst into happy tears. "I can't believe it. I'm a mom of 4!.

"What do you want to name our daughter and surprise son?" Elliot asked handing Olivia her newborn daughter for the first time.

"I really love the name Adrienne Joy. But I want you to name our youngest, surprise son. It was your dream to have another boy."

"Luke Christopher," Elliot said looking into his son's eyes. "It's the name I've had in mind for our fourth baby."

"I guess we're settled then. We're now the parents of 4; Irene, Ryan, Adrienne, and Luke. Never in my wildest dreams did I expect this." Olvia paused for a minute. "You know El, I have a really good idea. While we're here, why don't you make the appointment for your vasectomy?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Thankful for Irene

Author's Note: *Smut Warning* Thanks for reading! Please review!

A few days after their birth, Olivia and the triplets were released from the hospital. The transition from one baby to four was more difficult than Olivia or Elliot could imagine. The triplets' births were even more difficult than Irene's for Olivia. She delivered Adrienne vaginally, then right after delivered the boys via c-section. Olivia felt like she had been run over by a subway train. She could barely move without agonizing pain. She had complications during her surgery, including heavy bleeding, and her doctor ordered her on bed rest for a few weeks to give her body the chance to heal.

Although she was recovering in bed, Olivia was not sleeping. She was breastfeeding the triplets around the clock, and pumping for Irene. Her breasts were so full that they were painful. Most times, she had two babies nursing at once. She was committed to breastfeeding, but wasn't sure she could do this long term for four kids at once. She found herself looking around the room at her four, and couldn't believe that they were all her children. Her little Luke was the biggest surprise as no one was expecting him.

Elliot was working himself to death with the diaper changes, laundry, cooking, housework, and everything else. He had barely sat down in days. Every time Olivia attempted to get out of bed and help, he forced her to lay back down. "Liv, I've got it. Get into bed!"

Casey and the guys were coming over tonight to see the babies, and were bringing Chinese food. Olivia needed to shower before they arrived. Elliot helped her into the bathroom, and started the shower. He offered to help her, but she didn't want anyone, including her husband, to see her naked at this point. She studied her naked reflection in the mirror. and couldn't help but feel disgusted. She still looked at least six months pregnant, and was covered in fresh purple stretch marks. She also had an ugly c-section scar. She was sure her old body would never return.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you were carrying triplets." Casey said with a mouth full of sesame chicken.<p>

Olivia smiled. "I was huge for the entire pregnancy. There was plenty of room for one more in there."

"When are you two planning to have another one, or three?" Cragen asked only half joking. Olivia shot him a death glare. "That's it. The factory is closed for good."

Elliot smiled sheepishly.

"Elliot can tell you all about his appointment for next week." Olivia said.

"Olivia is forcing me to get myself fixed next Tuesday." He said smiling nervously. "She says I've got more than enough children, and we don't want another oops."

The men in the room all cringed.

You men are such wusses. Women go through a lot worse during childbirth!"

I don't even want to think about it. Next topic please!" Elliot said loudly.

Olivia spoke up. "While you're all here, El and I wanted to ask you all a question."Would you be Godparents to our triplets?" Cragen was already Irene's Godfather.

"We would love to!" They all exclaimed.

"We haven't hammered out the details, but the ceremony will be held next month on Sunday the 8th at St. Patrick's. We'll all go to brunch after.

Knowing that the new parents had a lot to do with the babies, their company left early. Casey, Cragen, Fin, and Munch all offered to help with the triplets any time. They knew Elliot and Olivia would need it!"

* * *

><p>The next eight weeks flew by, and it was time for Elliot to return to work. Olivia would now be responsible for the triplets on her own. Irene would continue in day care for the time being.<p>

Taking care of three infants alone was grueling. There was always someone crying, hungry, or in need of a fresh diaper. There were mountains of dirty onesies. If she was feeding two babies, the other was in the crib screaming. The three never slept at the same time. She was changing two and three diapers at a time. It was absolutely crazy. Between caring for the babies, and keeping the rest of the house in order, Olivia was spent by 4 PM. She felt as if she was neglecting Irene in the process.

When Irene was an infant, Olivia liked to take her for a stroll in the early afternoon. Olivia couldn't do that with the triplets. She would have to use the baby carrier strapped to her chest, then push the double stroller. It was too exhausting for one person.

The original plan was for Olivia to stay home until the triplets were a year old, and then return to work. As much as she loved her children, she wasn't sure if she would make it!

With 4 children under 2 in the house, the evenings were a whirlwind. Olivia normally finished straightening up the house just as Elliot was coming home with Irene.

Elliot walked into the living room holding a smiling Irene. "Mama." She said in her cute baby voice. Olivia took her eldest daughter in her arms and gave her a big kiss. Irene giggled.

"I missed you so much! I wish I could keep you home with me all day!"

Olivia sat Irene in her baby seat, and put the TV on for her. She went into the bedroom as Elliot was undressing, and sat on the bed.

"How was your day, El?

Stripped down to his boxer briefs, Elliot sat on the bed next to his wife.

"Not bad. I miss seeing you at work." He said.

Elliot leaned over, and began kissing his wife. She tried to interrupt his moves.

"Elliot, I don't think..."

He cut her off. "Shhh...Liv. Irene is watching TV, and the babies are napping in their cribs."

He continued kissing his wife. They hadn't been intimate at all since the triplets were born. Elliot felt as if he were kissing his wife for the first time. He could already feel the bulge forming below his belt.

Olivia was also moaning in delight. His kiss, and his cologne were intoxicating. Before she knew it he was on top of her with his tongue whirling around hers. This was their first time since the triplets were born, and Elliot was concerned about hurting his wife. Olivia craved Elliot inside of her, and urged him to move faster. Elliot watched his wife's face for any sign of pain as he thrust his huge member inside Olivia. He was so huge and thick that Olivia could feel him in her core. She was moaning uncontrollably in ecstasy. Both bodies were gleaming with sweat as Elliot exploded into his wife. He fell back onto the bed to catch his breath.

"His vasectomy hadn't changed a thing," Olivia thought to herself. He's still got it."

Surprisingly, Elliot and Olivia had over an hour to themselves uninterrupted. After the whirlwind of the past few months, they felt as if they finally had the time to reconnect as a couple, and recharge their batteries. As Olivia finished having her way with her husband, Irene began calling for her parents from the couch.

"Hopefully we can do it again soon." Elliot said to his wife.

While Olivia went to take care of Irene, Elliot took a hot shower. He had an amazing fuck with his wife, but his guilt was eating him alive. He had to confess to Olivia, but just couldn't get up the nerve. He hoped that she wouldn't find out what she had done before he could confess.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thankful For Irene**

**Chapter 18**

**Author's Note:** Thank you all so much for your support, it means the world to me. I know it's been a while, however I am committed to finishing the stories I have that are currently in progress. Please review and let me know what you think!

As usual, I write these stories only for fun, and don't intend any copyright infringement.

* * *

><p>Olivia's life had become nothing but dirty diapers and breastfeeding. She loved her kids, but she was exhausted. She barely left the house in weeks, and never had a moment to herself. They had taken Irene out of daycare for the time being to save money, and now she was home with Olivia as well. Olivia's life had becoming a living hell. There was always at least one child in her home who was unhappy. If three of the kids were napping, one started screaming and woke the other three. If two were being fed, the others would start reaching for Olivia and crying. They never would sleep at the same times. Someone always needed to be fed, or needed a clean diaper.<p>

Olivia attempted to wean Irene, but Irene wouldn't have it. She saw the triplets nursing, and wanted the same. Olivia could see the sibling rivalry developing already. Irene was also walking now, and getting into everything. It seemed whenever Olivia looked away, her oldest daughter was getting into trouble.

Elliot did the best he could when he was home, but worked such long, erratic hours. Olivia couldn't fault him because it was the nature of the job. Olivia desperately needed help at home, but was too proud to ask. She always wanted to be a mother, and she felt it was her duty to do it all herself.

To make matters worse, Adrienne had been running a fever since this morning. She was sneezing, and had a cough that was getting worse. One thing she had learned since having triplets, if one baby gets sick, they all get sick. Irene would more than likely get sick as well. She put Adrienne into a separate room from her brothers hoping to contain the germs. Most of all, she prayed that she herself wouldn't get sick, because she had to keep this ship afloat.

Olivia had run herself ragged all day taking care of the kids, and deep cleaning the house. She was exhausted, and thought she herself be coming down with something. She was more tired than usual, and she had a pain in her abdomen that wouldn't let up. Adrienne was not doing well, and as of the last check, was running a 101 fever. She left two messages for the pediatrician, but hadn't heard back yet. The 3 babies had fallen asleep finally, and Irene was playing happily in her playpen. Olivia sat down on the couch for the first time all day, and within minutes had fallen into a deep sleep.

A few hours had passed, and Adrienne's fever was not improving. The pediatrician's office had not called back, and was now closed. Olivia didn't feel comfortable letting Addy go unseen by a doctor. She didn't know when to expect Elliot home. She made the decision to drop off Irene, Luke and Ryan off at the precinct for a bit, and bring Addy to the pediatric urgent care that was near the station house. Within the hour, she had all the kids packed up, and strapped into their car seats. They headed toward the precinct in surprisingly light evening traffic.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise," Munch said as Olivia struggled into the station with the kids in a triple stroller and their bags.

Olivia was a sweaty mess with her hair stuck to her face.

"Liv you okay?"

"I'm fine," Olivia said wiping her brow with the back of her hand. I need to bring Addy to the urgent care around the block. Do you think you can keep an eye on these three for an hour or so?"

"Do you even need to ask Liv? Of course! I'm here, and Amaro and Rollins are on their way back. Go do what you need to do. Get yourself looked at while you're there. We'll be fine here."

"Thanks John. You're a lifesaver."

* * *

><p>Olivia's suspicions were correct. Adrienne had come down with bronchitis. She needed antibiotics, and nebulizer treatments every four hours. The doctor had given Olivia strict instructions to bring the baby to the emergency room if her breathing worsened overnight.<p>

When Olivia arrived back at the precinct, Elliot had arrived back to the house. He had packed up the 3 kids and was getting ready to head out.

"Hey Liv! He said leaning in to kiss his wife. "Perfect timing. I was going to get the kids home and fed so you didn't have to."

"I'll tell you what El. You take the kids home and start dinner. I'll run over to the pharmacy to pick up Addy's meds and meet you back at home."

Even though it was only a trip to the pharmacy, Olivia relished the time away from home. There was over an hour wait for the prescriptions, so Olivia decided to pay Melinda a visit. She had only seen her once since the triplets were born.

* * *

><p>Luckily Melinda wasn't busy when Olivia arrived at the morgue. Melinda was happy to see Olivia. She was dying to know how Olivia was coping as a new mom to triplets.<p>

"It's absolute pandemonium! I don't think there is ever a moment of peace! They are never all happy at once. Even when the kids are asleep, I'm obsessively listening to the baby monitor making sure they are all okay."

Melinda smiled as she listened to Olivia.

"But I wouldn't trade it for the world! I mean, my god, I have four kids. I look at their four little faces and can't believe it's real. I thought it would never happen. I was getting older, and had no real prospects. Yeah, the deliveries were worse than I could have ever imagined, but looking back it was all worth it."

"I've never seen you so happy Liv! I'm thrilled it all worked out so well for you and Elliot. Are you two planning to have anymore?

Olivia's eyes went wide. "Oh no! The factory has been officially shut down. Elliot had a vasectomy. I didn't want any more surprises! Besides, he has more than enough children!"

As Olivia sat with Melinda, the pain in her side was intensifying. She didn't know what was causing it. She thought she could have pulled something when she was lugging around the kid's gear. Melinda noticed the grimace on Olivia's face.

"Olivia, what's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing," Olivia said putting her hand over her abdomen. I've had this stabbing, almost cramp like pain for a few days. I think I pulled a muscle carrying around the kids and their stuff."

Olivia could see the concern on her friend's face.

"Mel, I promise I'm fine. It's nothing serious."

Melinda had a bad feeling, but didn't want to push too hard. "Just be sure to keep an eye on it. If it gets worse, promise me you'll see a doctor."

Olivia smiled. "I promise."

The hour had passed too quickly, and it was soon time for Olivia to go back to the pharmacy for Addy's prescription. Olivia was so happy to have an opportunity to catch up with Melinda. The two women had become good friends over the years through SVU. Girl talk with Melinda was one of the things Olivia missed most about being home with her kids.

"Alright, I guess it's time for me to get back to the pharmacy, and for you to get back to your work," Olivia said getting ready to leave.

"I…" Olivia said as she stood up from her stool, and nearly doubled over in pain. She felt faint.

Melinda grabbed Olivia's arm, and led her back to her seat.

Olivia hunched over in horrible pain. The pain was so severe that it took her breath away.

"Olivia you need to go to the emergency room."

Olivia attempted to stand again. "I need to get home. Addy needs her medication." The pain hit Olivia again, and she tried to hide it."

Olivia noticed the concerned expression on Melinda's face.

"Olivia, you need to sit down. You're bleeding heavily . Only then did she notice the warm sticky wetness all over her pants.

Olivia felt shaky, and began to panic.

"Olivia, take deep breaths," Melinda said as she dialed 911.

"Everything is going to be okay. An ambulance is on the way," Melinda said.

"Mel what's happening," Olivia said with tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know Olivia. Just stay calm. The ambulance will be here in a minute. I'll call Elliot when we're on our way."

* * *

><p>Melinda watched helplessly as her friend was loaded on the stretcher. She couldn't figure out what had happened. Olivia couldn't have been pregnant again. Elliot had the vasectomy. This just didn't make any sense. Melinda held Olivia's hand as the ambulance made its way toward Manhattan general with the sirens blaring.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Thankful for Irene

Chapter 19

Author's Note: This chapter is slightly shorter then the last one, however I wanted to get it up and keep making progress on the story. Please review!

Olivia was in so much pain. The ambulance ride seemed to take an eternity. All she could think about were her four small children at home. Who would take care of them if something happened to her? Elliot was a great father, but he worked all the time. Her kids needed her to be there for them as they grew up.

The pain was getting worse. It was radiating through her body from front to back. She had no idea what was happening. She hadn't had any health issues lately. Not even a cold or flu. Her doctor had given her a clean bill of health at her final appointment after having the triplets. She was writhing in pain as the ambulance pulled up to the emergency room.

Everything was blurry as Olivia was wheeled through the corridors. She heard the doctors around her talking and asking questions, but she couldn't focus. The next thing she knew her clothes were being cut off, and she was dressed in a hospital gown. She felt the IV lines going into her veins, and the vials of blood being drawn.

"Olivia Stabler, 41, presenting with severe abdominal pain and vaginal bleeding," she heard someone say.

"Olivia, is there any chance you're pregnant," Dr. Hurley asked.

"No. We just had triplets six months ago. My husband had a vasectomy. It's not possible," she answered wearily.

* * *

><p>Elliot paced in the waiting room nervously. Melinda waited with him. He got the call that Olivia was taken to the hospital when he arrived home with the kids. He had come right over, but didn't hear anything yet from Olivia's doctors. She was fine just a few hours ago, and was now lying in the emergency room. As he was about to start his hundredth circle around the waiting room, one of Olivia's doctors came in.<p>

"Are you Elliot Stabler," Dr. Hurley asked.

"Yes, how is my wife?"

Oliva suffered an ectopic pregnancy, where the fertilized egg implanted in her fallopian tube rather than her uterus. It appears that the pregnancy is about 10 weeks along. She needs surgery immediately. It's very serious. This could be life threatening.

Elliot felt as if he couldn't breathe. It was all his fault. Why didn't he go through with the vasectomy?

"We're wheeling Olivia into surgery now. I'll come down and update you once we're through."

Melinda overheard the doctor's conversation. "Olivia had an ectopic pregnancy? How is that possible Elliot? She told me you had gotten a vasectomy. Did you go for the final testing to be sure you were sterile?"

Elliot looked down at the floor. He couldn't tell Melinda the truth. However, he didn't need to.

"Oh my god. Elliot, you never had the vasectomy did you? Did Olivia even know?"

Elliot nodded no in defeat.

"Elliot, Olivia could have died from this. This is a serious surgery. You knew she didn't want any more children. Why would you do something like this?"

Elliot was quiet.

" I don't know! I just didn't want to! The procedure seemed so unpleasant. I've never had trouble getting a woman pregnant. I guess I've always been proud of that. It made me feel like a man. I just wasn't ready to give that up. I really never thought this would happen. Olivia and I haven't really slept together much since the kids were born. Plus Olivia's doctors had told her she may have difficulty getting pregnant again after all of the trauma from Irene and the triplets."

"How selfish can you be Elliot? Olivia went through hell delivering those four babies. You couldn't put up with a little "unpleasantness." Good luck explaining that to Olivia when she wakes up." Melinda grabbed her coat and bag, and walked out of the waiting room.

Elliot's blood was running ice cold through his veins. He felt numb all over. He couldn't believe what he had done to Olivia. They really hadn't had much sex since the triplets were born, but he had managed to get her pregnant again. Melinda was right. He was a selfish bastard. He already had 9 children between Kathy and Olivia. His days of impregnating women should be behind him. He couldn't think of any way he could possibly explain to Olivia what he had done.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Dr. Lopez, Olivia's OBGYN stepped into the waiting room.<p>

"Olivia is out of surgery. There were complications. I wasn't able to save her right ovary or fallopian tube. There was very heavy bleeding. We had to transfuse Olivia."

"Is she awake?" Elliot asked. "Can I see her? Is she going to be okay?"

"She is in recovery now. The nurses will let you know when she is put in a room. I want to keep her for a few days to get her counts up. She should be fine in a few weeks."

Elliot looked relieved.

"Elliot, I do have a question for you. At Olivia's last appointment, she refused IUD birth control because she mentioned you had a vasectomy. What happened with that?"

Elliot got flustered, and had trouble speaking. "I, uh, didn't go through with it. I um…"

"Enough said."

Elliot could tell Dr. Lopez was as disgusted with him as Melinda was.

"Elliot, this is very serious. Olivia could have died. You need to figure out what you're going to do. You can't keep getting Olivia pregnant. Her body cannot handle it."

Elliot shook his head knowingly. "I know doctor. I'll figure something out."

He knew he had to get the vasectomy whether he wanted it or not. He just hated to get it done now, after all the damage he had caused.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, he was led up to Olivia's hospital room. She was still asleep, and ghastly pale. She was on nasal oxygen, and was being given various IV medications. Elliot sat down on the chair and waited for Olivia to wake up. He had a lot of explaining to do, and did not have the words to do it. There was no excuse for what he had done. He couldn't imagine this would end well for him.<p> 


End file.
